Something Unexpected
by directiontoperfection
Summary: Set during and after Something Blue. While under the influence of Willow's spell, Spike decides to make his relationship with Buffy more permanent than marriage could. When the spell is over, there are changes in the relationship that they'll have face.
1. Chapter 1

_Oh God_, Buffy thought as Spike's lips trailed down her throat. For some reason, she had a niggling feeling in the back of her mind that she shouldn't be letting this happen, that she shouldn't be enjoying the feeling of Spike's body on hers. _That's ridiculous_, she told herself. You're about to marry him. _That more than entitles you to a little action_.

The fact that they'd just gotten engaged didn't seem to bother Spike, and she wouldn't let it bother her, either. Even in her watcher and friends kept giving them glares and incredulous stares.

When Giles fell backwards in his chair and inadvertently stole Xander and Anya's attentions, Spike had taken her hand and roughly pulled her back to Giles' bedroom. This was where they were at now, her pushed up against the wall as he roamed her body with his hands and mouth.

"Oh, Slayer," Spike moaned quietly, tugging at her earlobe with his teeth. Her answering moan spurred him to lift her up, guide her to wrap her legs around him, and carry her to the bed. As soon as he had her on her back, he kissed her again, the war with their tongues driving them both crazy.

A voice in the back of his head was telling him how wrong this all was, how vampires weren't supposed to bed a slayer. He ignored the voice and tugged Buffy's shirt over her head. She grinned up at him and pulled his off as well. Their minds were too hazed to realize that they were about to have sex in her watcher's unmade double bed.

"Please, Spike." The tiniest of whispers, but Spike heard her. His pupils dilated as she begged him again. "God, I need you."

Without another thought, the rest of their clothes were shed. They moved to lie vertically so that Spike could fit in the be. When her head came to rest on a pillow, Spike moved over her, laying his brow against hers.

"Gonna do this right, pet," he promised, kissing her softly. "We're gonna do this right."

She nodded, not understanding him completely. They were already together, so what could be wrong with it? When he looked into her eyes again, she felt a spark run through her. And when he lowered himself to her and their bodies joined, electricity lit up her veins.

Spike kept the pace slow, wanting to show the woman he'd pledged to marry how much he loved her. She kept her hazel eyes focused on his blue ones, telling him without words how much she loved him. In the moment when she reached up to touch his cheek softly, he knew what he wanted to do.

Just when Buffy was about to hit her climax, he leaned down slowly. She didn't stop him as his incisors grew and his game face slipped on. He trailed his sharpened teeth down the throbbing vein of her neck, waiting for the right moment. When she moaned, he sunk his fangs into her neck. She screamed.

"Mine," he growled, holding her as she shook with pleasure. "You're all mine."

She nodded, agreeing breathlessly. "All yours."

Spike smiled, still thrusting in a lazy rhythm. She seemed to be on the edge again, but he was unprepared when she leaned up to rest on her elbows. He raised an eyebrow, but she only smiled.

Buffy reached up and pulled Spike's face closer to her. He leaned in for a kiss, but Buffy pulled away and went to his throat. She kissed and sucked lovingly, before finding the junction between his neck and his shoulder. She laved that area with attention, causing Spike to moan and whisper words of encouragement. When he was writhing with pleasure, she bit him. Hard.

He roared as her teeth broke his porcelain skin. His hips thrust forward roughly, his climax sneaking up on him. She was still at the spot on his neck, licking the tiny holes her incisors had left. When he looked down at her in amazement, she blushed, suddenly shy.

"I wanted you to be mine, too," she admitted quietly. "You are mine, right Spike?"

Spike's eyes widened in surprise. "I'll always be yours, baby. I'm yours, Buffy," he assured her, leaning down to kiss her again.

Suddenly, the world spun back into focus. The reasons that had been nagging them earlier returned in full force, and they jumped back as if burned by their contact. Spike jumped up from the bed, oblivious to his nudity.

"Bloody hell!" he roared. He looked up at the ceiling and pointed accusingly. "You lot think this is funny, don't you? Chip me up, then shove me at the Slayer while I'm brainwashed?"

Buffy meanwhile, was staring wide-eyed at the room in front of her. It was like her mind was in a comatose state, unable to process what had just happened. She could feel Spike's rage inside of her, as if it were her own. However, she couldn't find the need to express it.

Spike finally stopped ranting long enough to grab his pants, hurriedly stepping into them. As soon as he was zipped, he started to scream at the ceiling again. As if his yelling pulled her out of her trance, she stood and started dressing as well. When they were both fully dressed, they stared at each other.

"They're gonna know," he stated simply. She looked at him in confusion. "Rupes walks in here, he's gonna smell us. And as soon as we walk out there, it's gonna be pretty obvious."

Buffy nodded, her mind unable to focus on Spike's words. She could feel his confusion, but she knew it was coming from him. She knew he was wondering what was wrong with her, so she walked out of the room slowly.

When she stepped out of the bedroom and walked back into the living room, it was to see four pairs of eyes trained carefully on her. She didn't say a word, just say down on the arm of the couch. Spike walked in after her and caught their stares as well. He didn't handle it quite as well as Buffy.

"What?" he asked acerbically. "You got something to say?"

Giles sputtered incoherently, while Xander automatically started yelling about getting a stake. Anya looked the two that had just emerged from the bedroom interestedly, while Willow hung her in shame. When the noise got to be too much, Buffy cleared her throat.

"There will be no staking, Xander," she said firmly. Her tone of voice brooked no argument, and Xander's words died on his lips. She looked to her watcher. "What happened?"

Giles didn't answer her; instead Willow spoke up.

"Um," Willow started uncertainly. "It was me. I did a spell to have my will be done, and it kind of caused some problems. I'm so sorry, Buffy."

Buffy nodded calmly, leaning back into the couch again. Giles rose an eyebrow at her silence, figuring that she would explode about being engaged to Spike. However, with recent… activities… behind them, she may have been too incensed to speak.

Spike watched the Slayer also, but for different reasons. He knew what he'd done before the spell had been reversed, and they really needed to talk. However, he was going to try her watcher first to see if there was any way to take it back.

"Rupes, a word?" he asked cautiously. When Giles nodded his head, Spike jerked his head back towards the kitchen. "Not in here. This is private."

Giles looked surprised, but didn't argue. He got up and walked into the kitchen, Spike following silently behind him. When Spike entered, he gestured for Giles to sit down. Giles raised an eyebrow sarcastically, and Spike scoffed.

"Only because you're gonna need a chair when I tell you what happened," Spike explained, sitting himself. His nervous hands reached out to toy with the salt shaker.

"I believe we all deduced what has happened," Giles said tiredly. He ran a hand over his face, sighing. He didn't want to hear the vampire actually admit to what he'd done with the Slayer. "I don't need a play-by-play."

Spike shook his head. "No," he argued, "you don't know what happened. I claimed your Slayer." Giles' eyes widened comically. "I claimed her, and she claimed me back. After all, we were gonna get married."

Giles started stuttering again. Spike got up and found a large bottle of Scotch and poured two decanters full. Slamming his back in one swallow, he handed the other to Giles. Giles took a sip and looked to Spike with confusion in his eyes.

"You two have mated?" Giles asked in disbelief. "Spike, are you aware of exactly what this situation entails? This isn't a temporary action."

Spike ran a hand through his hair. "I know. But I didn't know what I was doing, and Buffy definitely didn't know what she was agreeing to. I don't think she knows even now, watcher." He looked at Giles significantly. "Which means someone's gonna have to explain it to her."

Giles sighed, then nodded again. He threw back the rest of his scotch, then stood. After he put his glass back on the table, he followed Spike back into the living room. Better now than make her wait, Giles thought.

But when they went back to the living room, Buffy was no longer there. Willow explained that the Slayer had needed some fresh air, and had stepped out on the balcony for a few minutes. When Giles started after her, Spike's hand on his chest held him back. Giles nodded his acquiescence, and Spike opened to door and disappeared onto the balcony.

*****

"Hey," Spike said quietly, softly closing the door behind him. He went to stand next to Buffy, who was staring out into the night sky. "What are you lookin' at?"

Buffy didn't turn to look at him as she answered. "Nothing. Everything."

Spike nodded his understanding, his eyes turning to the full moon. "We need to talk, Buffy." He felt her calm agreement from beside him, but she didn't answer. "We have to talk about what happened in there."

Buffy turned her glittering eyes on him. "What did happen in there? It was more than just sex, Spike."

A sigh rumbled off of Spike's shoulders and he turned to face her as well. When he saw the quiet determination in her eyes, he decided he had to tell her.

"Yeah, it was," he agreed. "When I bit you, and when you bit me, well that was a claim, pet. We claimed each other."

"What does that mean?" Buffy asked. "I don't know what that is."

Spike shook his head, turning his back to her. This was going to be far harder than he thought. He was sure she'd have read something on claims when she'd been dating the poofter, that she'd already know what had happened, if not all the consequences. Frustrated, he whipped back around.

"Claim's like a marriage, pet. Only it's far more permanent." Other than Buffy's eyes widening marginally, she showed no reaction. "If one of us wouldn't have done it, it would've faded into nothing. But since we both affirmed it, it can't be reversed."

Buffy didn't say anything for a few minutes. Instead, she looked thoughtfully toward the stars. When she finally did speak, there was no disdain in her voice, only quiet resignation.

"So how does this work? Is that why I can feel what you're feeling?" Her voice sounded dead, not the slightest bit curious.

"Yeah."

"You compared it to marriage. How so?"

Spike sighed again. He leaned against the porch rails tensely. "In the way that we're bound together. The demons and vampires will sense that we've been bonded. If my reputation as the Big Bad wasn't already demolished, this would thoroughly ruin it."

Buffy cracked a small smile.

"If we go a while without seeing each other, it'll cause us physical pain. Not sure myself how bad, but I've heard it compared to getting kicked by a strong bugger a few times."

Buffy's smile disappeared. "Is this what you told Giles?"

Spike nodded. "Yeah, your watcher knows all about claims. When I told him, he had to toss back some liquor to steady himself."

"Oh," Buffy said quietly. "Well, I guess we make the best of this then. You can keep staying with Giles, and I'll see you when I come by. I'm here almost every day anyway."

"Right," Spike drawled, anger slipping in. "So I'm just supposed to stay on a leash, while you're out all day doing God knows what? Yeah, right," he scoffed. "I'm moving out."

"Where are you going to go?" Buffy asked, venom seeping into her tone at his response. "Back to the factory? Hate to break it to you, Bleach Boy, your home is long gone."

Spike glared at her, fury burning in his eyes. "Not to burst your bubble, Slayer, but I've got plenty of dosh. Only stayed at the factory to keep a low profile. I could buy my own flat if I wanted. That's what a over a century's worth of knowledge and some stock tips can do for you."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. If you want to move, fine. I'm going back inside."

She marched to the door and yanked it open. Those assembled stared at her in shock, but she ignored them. Without a word, she walked out of the room and left the house. Another second and Spike had entered the living room. The stares now fixated on him, he shrugged.

"I'm moving out," he announced in an icy tone. "I'll be getting my stuff, and I'll be leaving tonight." When the watcher's mouth opened to argue, Spike cut him off. "Slayer agreed, watcher. I'll be leaving tonight."

With that, he yanked the door behind him shut and went into another room.

"What the hell just happened?" Xander asked confusedly.

The others didn't answer, just stared at the door Spike had just slammed.

*****

_Stupid freaking vampire_, Buffy complained to herself as she walked back to her dorm. It seemed that she had kicked every stray object that found its way in front of her, from rocks to soda cans. In her anger it seemed perfectly reasonable. _Had to go and screw everything up, and now we're married_.

"Shit," she said aloud. Married. She had told Riley that she was going to get married to Spike. A perfectly nice, normal guy who liked her, and she'd told him that she was going to marry Spike. And now she couldn't even wave it off as a joke, because she really was kind of married to the vampire. Ugh.

When she reached her dorm, she turned the handle just as someone called out her name. She turned to see who it was, and with her luck, of course it was Riley. She turned to face him as he jogged towards her.

"Buffy!" he said loudly as he reached her. "Look, I just wanted to apologize about earlier. I just didn't know that you were getting married. I thought that maybe, well that you might've like me." His eyes searched hers carefully. "So it threw me for a second that you were engaged. But I'd still like us to be friends."

When he said 'friends', he grasped her hand. She yelped as it felt like her hand was on fire. She jerked her hand back in surprise, rubbing it to ease the pain. Somewhere in her head, she could feel Spike's glee that she'd been burned. Riley looked hurt.

"Sorry," she apologized quickly. "I hurt my hand earlier, and it just surprised me." His answering smile was skeptical, but she accepted it. "I'd really like to be friends, Riley. I'm glad you offered."

Riley smiled in earnest and turned to leave.

"You're a nice guy, Riley. You're going to make some girl really happy one day," she muttered as she entered her dorm. "Just not me."

She figured this was appropriate, though. After all, how much of her life had been normal so far. Now, she just had another vampire boyfriend. Another vampire with a leash, although this one was far more sarcastic and unrepentant than the last one.

She sighed to herself and threw herself on the bed. Rolling over, Buffy picked up the phone out of its holder and started to dial Giles' number. Just as she pushed the on button, though, she heard someone on the other line.

"Hello?" she answered curiously. The only people that would call her were the people she had just left, or her mother. As she didn't feel like talking about the claim right now, she hoped for the latter. She was sorely disappointed when a British cadence rumbled over the line.

"Slayer," Spike returned cockily. "Waiting by the phone? Didn't even ring on my end. You could've called me if you were that anxious, love."

Buffy rolled her eyes to stare at her peeling ceiling. "Not hardly, Spike. I just got in. What do you need?"

Spike chuckled brightly. "Just calling to congratulate you on finding out something about the claim on your own." He could almost hear her scowl over the phone. "No other men can touch you, and vice versa. Like the nice little shocker you got there?"

Buffy narrowed her eyes at her wall, before something made her smile. "Don't forget, Spike, that the claim goes both ways. Meaning, you won't be able to touch another female either."

Spike cursed as if he'd forgot that part. A few seconds later and she heard shuffling.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously. "Are you still at Giles'?"

"Yeah," Spike returned as he grabbed a small bag containing his belongings. "Be leaving in just a few minutes, though. Got a sweet little set up on the east side. Down by Restfield."

"Oh," Buffy said, genuinely surprised. When he'd said he was moving, she didn't expect him to do it so quickly. "You're staying in a flat?"

Spike walked to the door, knowing there was nothing holding him at the watcher's house but this phone conversation. "Nah, pet. Got a house. Don't exactly fancy being surrounded on all sides. Made a quick call to a friend who owed me a favor and got it set up in minutes."

"Oh, okay." The thought of Spike living in a house was just too weird. "Well, I guess I'll let you move then. Have fun."

"Yeah," Spike chuckled. "Loads."

Buffy smiled on her end of the phone before realizing what she was doing. When she did, she got flustered and started stammering. "O-well, okay. I- I'm just gonna let you go, then. Bye, Spike."

Spike almost let her hang up before he decided to tell her something else. "Pet?" When Buffy affirmed that she was still there, he sighed and continued. "If you wanted to stop by, the address is 462 Whittaker Lane. On the other side of the cemetery."

"Thanks," Buffy responded after a minute. He'd shocked her with the invite.

"G'night, pet."

She heard him hang up the phone, but she kept cradling it in her hand. When the automated message started speaking, it broke her trance.

"Goodnight, Spike."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Buffy awoke, there was a tightness in the pit of her stomach. She simply thought that she was hungry and ate an apple, but found as she went through her classes for the rest of the day that it wasn't receding. If anything the pain grew, feeling like she had gone swimming directly after eating a huge meal.

It wasn't until she got back to her room that night that she realized what it must be. Spike had said that time apart would make her hurt, and they hadn't seen each other for at least twenty-four hours. She wondered briefly if he was feeling the same way, not wanting to chance the connection in her head lest he feel her pain and laugh at her.

Crossly, she got up and moved around her room. She was hoping to find something to focus on that would hold her attention and keep her from thinking about the feeling of her insides twisting. When she found that there wasn't anything interesting in her room, she sighed. Spike had given her his address after all.

She grabbed her keys and left a note for Willow telling her that she'd gone on patrol. She didn't think the watcher had told her friends exactly what had happened, and since Willow had crept in long after Buffy had went to sleep the night before, Buffy hadn't had a chance to explain either.

Buffy locked her door, prepared to walk to Spike's house. It was a long walk, and she didn't know how good of time she'd make with the uncomfortable cramps slowing her down.

Surprisingly, she made it there a lot sooner than she'd thought. Her patrols had left her with a pretty good sense of direction, and a pretty wide book of shortcuts. When she reached a mailbox that said 462, she stopped.

Spike was standing on the porch, his outline visible because of a porch light illuminating him from behind. Puffs of smoke swirled in the light, and a tiny reddish orange glow moved from his mouth to his side.

Buffy walked onto the porch nervously, not saying a word as she moved to stand by him. True to her suspicions, her cramps subsided when she saw him. She glanced to the overflowing ashtray sitting on the porch rail and raised an eyebrow.

"How could you have already smoked all of those? You just got here last night!" she said, breaking the tense silence.

Spike glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, then put his cigarette out in the tray.

"Thought they'd help with the stomach cramps. Didn't, though." He put his hands in his duster pockets and pulled it closed around him. "Want to come inside? It isn't much, but it's got the essentials."

Buffy nodded, following him as he made his way into his new home. The first thing she saw was a living room. White walls and wooden floors, it looked nothing like what Spike would normally have. The black leather sofa and reclining chair looked more like him, though, as did the giant television that dominated the space.

"Nice," she said as her eyes wandered. "Are you going to paint?"

Spike wandered into the kitchen and she followed. Again there were white walls, but off-white tiles covered the floor in this room. There were nice black cabinets covering the walls and silver appliances everywhere. He crossed to the refrigerator and pulled out a mug, already filled with blood. After putting it in the microwave, he turned back to her.

"Thought about it," he finally answered. "Do you want anything?"

Buffy frowned thoughtfully. "Do you have soda?"

Spike nodded, reaching back into the refrigerator. When his hand lifted to hive her the soda, she took hold of it, accidentally brushing his fingertips with hers. An electrical charge went through her, but it was nothing like the one that had happened with Riley. This one sent jolts of pleasure straight to her stomach.

Spike moved away carefully, moving once again to the microwave. He took out his mug and blew at the steam rising from it, before leaning against the counter casually.

"So you felt it?" he asked. His voice didn't sound teasing or accusing. "The stomach pains, I mean."

Buffy nodded and took a sip of her soda. "Yeah. Didn't realize what it was until about an hour ago, though. I thought maybe I was just coming down with something, or I was hungry."

Spike chuckled. "Yeah, thought maybe you wouldn't come. Thought you'd figure something like that and ignore me."

"I can't ignore you, I guess," Buffy sighed, drinking her soda again. She watched as Spike took a long swallow from his mug. "We're gonna have to work something out. I could barely concentrate in class today because I was so distracted. And that was only not seeing you for a few hours!"

Spike nodded. "Yeah. The claim's new, so it's going to be more powerful. Eventually, we'll be able to go days without seeing each other, maybe longer before we start to feel anything. But for now, it may be that we're gonna have to make a way to see each other every few hours."

Buffy sat her soda can down on the island. "Okay. We'll figure something out." Trying for a subject change, she glanced around again. "So why haven't you painted, yet? I didn't figure you one for white walls."

Spike set his mug down, too, and laughed. "I'm not, really. It's kind of hard to go out during the daylight to get paint. The rest of the stuff came with the house. Why I bought it. But I can't really get to anywhere without being dust, so white walls are gonna have to do."

Buffy pondered for a second. "What if I went out and got you some paint chips tomorrow? That way you can pick out some colors, and I can grab some paint for you. If you're really nice, I might even be coerced into helping you paint."

"I thought you knew me, pet," Spike mocked in disappointment. "I'd Tom Sawyer you into it, and you'd be stuck painting the whole house by yourself."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. What other rooms are there?"

Spike pointed down a small hallway. "That leads to the basement, but there's a half-bath on the right before the stairs. There's a dining room through there," he said, pointing to a door a few feet from him, "and there's a study beyond that."

"Where's the bedroom?" Buffy asked, not realizing her mistake.

Spike laughed again, crossing the room to stand in front of her. "Already yearning for a repeat performance?" he asked suggestively. She rolled her eyes again and he stepped back, serious. "No, the bedroom is upstairs, with the biggest bathroom you've ever seen. Came with a spare, too, in case I ever have company."

"So let's see them," Buffy said expectantly. "How am I supposed to help you pick out paint colors if I don't even know the lay of the land?"

Spike raised an eyebrow when he saw the excitement in her eyes. She really did want to help him decorate his house. If he weren't so soothed by the fact that she was here, he'd be disgusted at himself for leading her through room after room, listening to her suggestions.

When the tour was finally over, Buffy decided it had be best she get home. After all, she had left Willow a note saying that she was on patrol. After they'd discussed what to do about their mutual stomach pains, she told him goodnight. He walked her to the door in silence and watched as she descended the steps.

He was surprised when she ran back up them on an impulse and kissed him on the cheek. Spike held a hand up to the warm spot where her lips had been as he watched her run down his road. This had most definitely been an interesting night.

*****

When Buffy got back to her dorm room, it was to find Willow waiting impatiently on the end of her bed. Buffy sighed, knowing which conversation she would have to have. Throwing her keys on her desk, she sat on the end of her own bed.

"Hey, roomie," she greeted weakly. "What have you been up to?"

Willow shrugged and glanced to a book on her desk. "Studying." She sighed, turning to face Buffy fully. "Buffy, what happened last night? Giles told us that he couldn't tell us, that you had to do it. I know you were with Spike, but I don't know what happened before I got there."

Buffy took off her jacket and laid it beside her. "Spike and I were engaged last night," Buffy told her calmly. "We thought that we were going to get married, and so we slept together." Willow gasped but didn't speak. "While we were… together… Spike set a claim. I didn't realize what was happening, and I claimed him back. I don't know if I would've stopped him even if I had known," Buffy admitted thoughtfully.

"A claim?" questioned Willow. "But what does that mean?"

"A claim is like the vampire version of marriage." Willow gasped again. "Only, this way is much more permanent. It's done by a blood swap and confirming ownership. Now he and I can't go a few hours without seeing each other or it causes us physical pain. We can't touch members of the opposite sex without feeling like we're on fire."

"Oh my god," Willow whispered. "I did this. You're going to have to live with Spike for the rest of your life, and I did this! Buffy, I don't know how you're still speaking to me!"

Buffy shrugged casually. "No big. I've never really had that much luck in the guy department anyway. Besides, Spike said that eventually, the pain won't start coming after only a few hours. Kind of like, our tolerance will go up and we'll be able to go days without seeing each other."

"But still," Willow stuttered, "no more guys? Ever?"

Again, Buffy shrugged. "Like I said, no big. Besides, Spike's not that bad when you hang around him for a while. That's where I was tonight. I know I left you a note saying I was on patrol," she apologized when Willow started to speak, "but I had to go. My stomach felt horrible, and I knew you wouldn't understand yet."

Willow stared at her for a minute in stunned silence. After all, Buffy had just told the redhead that she'd spent the last three hours at her former enemy's house, and enjoyed herself. She had also mentioned the fact that she was by all means married to that same vampire which had tried to kill her numerous times. And though she hadn't accused Willow of anything, she knew that the redhead felt awful for her hand in the situation.

"Are you going to move in with Spike?" Willow asked. "That seems to be the most logical thing to do, you know."

Buffy recoiled automatically. "I'm not moving in with Spike," she denied with a curled lip. "I just said that he's okay to hang around sometimes, not that I want to live with him. Besides, we're going to see how well eating lunch together works. If we can hang during the middle of the day, and then for a bit after classes, maybe we won't get brutal cramps."

Willow nodded. "That sounds like a good plan. But if you have to, or you just want to move in with Spike, I'll be okay. Last night taught me that I have to be able to deal with stuff on my own, and if you decide that you need to live with Spike, I really won't flip out again."

Buffy smiled at her best friend. "Thanks, Will. But don't think about it right now. Right now, we are roommates who deserve to have a Ryan Phillippe movie night. You in?"

Willow grinned and stood. "Definitely. I'll make the popcorn."

When the two friends were sitting on Buffy's bed and watching movies, it was surprisingly easy to forget everything else that seemed to be going wrong.

*****

"This is ridiculous!" Buffy complained as she plopped down on Spike's sofa. "By the time my nine o'clock class started this morning, I felt like I'd been kicked repeatedly in the stomach by someone with supernatural kicking abilities. This sucks!"

Spike set a plate of pasta and a can of soda on the coffee table in front of her. She gave him a grateful, yet irritated smile before he went back in the kitchen. When he returned with his own food and mug, he sat beside her on the couch.

"I know what you mean, pet." Spike agreed. He took a swig of his blood and a bite of his pasta. "All I could think about this morning was how to get to the college without getting scorched, just so I could get rid of that bloody stomachache."

"What are we going to do?" Buffy asked worriedly. "I can't run over here for breakfast, then lunch, then after classes, too. I'll never be on time for my classes, and I'll fail for lack of time to study!"

Spike looked at her thoughtfully. The idea that had come to his head wasn't one he relished, but it did make the most sense.

"What about staying here, pet?" he asked casually. "I mean, I've got a spare room, and you won't have to waste all that time running back and forth. You can still keep your dorm room with Red for your girl time or what all, but you can sleep and eat here."

Buffy jerked her head back in surprise. "Willow suggested that last night! I told her that she didn't need to worry about it, that the lunch dates and after class hang outs would take care of it. Guess I was wrong, huh?" she asked dryly.

"What do you say, Slayer? It's gonna be much easier than the way we're doing it now?"

Buffy sighed and nodded. "Alright. But I'm going to need help moving my stuff. Will you come to the dorm after I get out of class and help?"

Spike nodded, twirling a noodle around his fork. "Sure thing, love. Now eat up before you have to go back to class."

Buffy did as she was told, secretly wondering why a vamp who could live off blood knew how to cook chicken alfredo.

*****

The moving that night had been simple enough. In fact, Spike had rented a van and driven it to her dorm, that way they could get everything in one trip. He'd marveled at how many boxes she had that were marked clothes, and even more so after she told him she had way more stuff at home.

It had been simple enough, until they got back to Spike's house. The easy conversations they'd had in the van on the way over had been casual enough, but moving Buffy's things into the house felt far too intimate. Spike even offered to help her put her things away, but she declined. After all, it was odd enough having him carry a box with her underwear in it, but folding them and sticking them in a drawer? No thanks.

So she was up late, tucking all of her clothes into their respective drawers, hanging the ones that were nicer. When she finally finished, she felt a shower was in order. Only problem was, there was only one shower. And she had to go through Spike's room to get to it.

Buffy had heard the vampire go to sleep nearly an hour before, and she didn't want to risk waking him with her shower. So instead of taking a shower, she went downstairs to grab a water bottle before she went to sleep.

On her way back up the stairs, she encountered a surprise. It shouldn't have been a surprise, seeing that Spike owned the house. However, seeing him in his low-slung black sweatpants, staring groggily at her almost made her fall backwards.

He caught her before she stumbled, pulling her against his chest firmly. Buffy tried not to think of how those toned muscles felt against her as she put her hands to his chest to steady herself. When he looked down at her, he no longer looked sleepy. He looked hungry.

Buffy stared back at him, unsure of what to do. She couldn't pull herself away, and yet she wasn't sure that she wanted anything to happen. The worry in her eyes must have tipped him off, because he reluctantly let her go and moved past her.

"Just getting a bite," he called over his shoulder. "G'night, Slayer."

Buffy ran up the stairs two at a time, her heart beating hard enough that she felt it'd break her chest. When she reached the room she was staying in, she shut the door quickly behind her, leaning against it for support. She felt short of breath, her legs felt weak.

_Just part of the claim,_ she told herself sternly. _It's all just part of the claim._

But when she finally found it in her to move, to change into her pajamas and crawl beneath the covers, she still felt his presence. He had stayed downstairs, she could feel the energy off of him as sure as if he were standing next to her. Which meant that he could probably feel her, laying awake in bed.

Spike felt Buffy's presence on the stairs as he'd felt no one before. He'd felt the heat of her against his bare chest, he small hands pressed against it in an almost familiar position. He'd also felt her excitement turn to worry, and he'd had to release her. He couldn't have her thinking he was going to maul her every chance he got, could he?

But now Spike could still feel her, just as he was sure she felt him. He turned on the television after she'd gone, desperate in his attempt to escape from her smell, her presence just for a few minutes. And yet, he was staring at the television not comprehending a word of what the announcer on it was saying, because he was too focused on Buffy.

She felt unbalanced, that much was obvious. Torn between her pull towards him because of the claim and her pull against him because she was the Slayer. He was torn also, but for different reasons.

Spike had always wanted the Slayer physically. From the first night he'd seen her, dancing at that stupid club, he'd wanted to taste her. But now, he wasn't sure whether he wanted her just physically, or if his attraction to her was on another level entirely.

When she'd come over the night before, their conversation had been casual. As if it were normal for them to be talking about wall colors and accents and wood trim. The feeling of domesticity had almost overtaken him as he walked her to the door, and again as she had kissed his cheek. When he'd offered to let her move in earlier that day, he had subconsciously thought that he would've asked her anyway.

So while she slept fitfully above him, Spike dozed on the couch. He didn't know if he had to willpower to stay upstairs and not watch her as she slept. After the announcer said something about a basketball game being lost by his favorite team, he turned the television off. He still didn't go upstairs. Instead, he lay down on the couch and slept, sure he'd dream of blond hair and hazel eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days passed by without incident, as both Buffy and Spike had avoided talking about her first night at his home. They spoke casually while they painted Spike's bedroom (black at his insistence) and the living room. Spike made meals where they'd talk about Buffy's schoolwork before she rushed off for class. It was an awkward, peaceable attitude that held the couple.

So when Buffy came home in a tiff, Spike was confused. He had done nothing for her to be angry at, nor had he said anything that could possibly taken offensively. She was slamming the refrigerator door shut when he grabbed her shoulders.

"Whoa," he said, turning her to face him. "What's gotten into you?"

Buffy angrily tore herself out of his grip, plopping herself down on the sofa. The smell of wet paint tickled her nostrils and she realized that Spike had finished painting the kitchen walls, their red paint gleaming at her mockingly.

"What's wrong, Slayer?" he asked again, sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

"Nothing," Buffy snarled, ripping off the cap to her water bottle.

Spike raised an eyebrow, slipping a finger under her chin and tilting it up so that she had to look at him. "Wanna try again?"

Buffy sighed resignedly, placing her water bottle beside Spike on the table. "It really isn't that big of a deal," she admitted embarrassedly. "It's just that, Xander didn't know we were living together. I assumed Giles or Willow had told him. So when we met up tonight, and I mentioned us painting, he wigged out. I mean, yelling and everything. Willow had to take him home so that he wouldn't get us banned from the Bronze."

"Doesn't sound like nothing," Spike disagreed kindly, moving to sit by her on the couch. He threw an arm around her shoulders without thought, and she leaned into the contact. "But I say, if he can't handle it, it's his problem. As long as you're happy, he should feel just dandy."

"That's what I was trying to explain to him," Buffy said exasperatedly. "But he just kept going on and on, and I then I think I might've mentioned how at least I didn't have to listen to incessant whining with you as a roommate, and that he would be unbearable." Buffy looked thoughtful for a second. "Come to think of it, that's when most of the yelling started."

Spike laughed loudly, throwing his head back. She joined him soon, her hand falling across his chest in a familiar way. They laughed until they both had tears in their eyes.

"I wish I could've seen that," Spike chuckled. They had become closer during their laughing session, and he realized it when he looked down at her.

Her face was only inches from his. Her mouth was turned up towards his face as if she were expecting him to kiss her. Spike looked into her eyes, and they looked untroubled, unworried.

When Spike leaned down to kiss her, Buffy felt her heart kick-start. All of a sudden, she could feel her pulse in her veins, and it wasn't worry, but anticipation that shook her. She closed her eyes as his cool lips met hers, their ministrations soft. She brought a hand to the back of his head, holding him to her.

Spike had no intentions of letting Buffy go, ever. He pulled his arm down from where it had rested on the back of the couch and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her closer even as his other tangled in her hair.

The slow sensual tangle of tongues nearly did him in. However, when Buffy pulled away, refusing to look at him, he felt as if he'd been hit by a sledgehammer in the gut. The feeling of breathlessness went away when she turned back to him at the bottom of the staircase.

"Are you coming?" she asked, nervousness creeping into her tone.

He smiled brilliantly, standing and moving to her. When she held out a hand, he took it, and they climbed the stairs together.

It wasn't until they reached Spike's room that Buffy felt really nervous. When they had slept together before, they'd both been under the illusion of love. What if, because Spike wasn't under any spell, she wasn't good enough for him now?

Spike watched as she seemed to reassess her sudden idea. She was standing with her arms folded over her chest self-consciously, as if afraid to let him see her. Smiling gently at her, he unfolded her arms and stepped within their circle. Her eyes met his shyly, and he knew that it wasn't that she didn't want him. She feared the opposite.

To dispel her fears, he cupped her face gently between his hands. He stared into her eyes for a few moments before he kissed her, assuring her of his need for her. When he did kiss her, it was the softest kiss she'd ever know. Almost chaste, but far too passionate, his tongue slid against her lips sensually, begging for entrance. She gasped at the sensation, and his tongue met hers.

The kiss itself was intense, but then Buffy stepped away from him again. Knowing her intentions, he removed her hands from the bottom of her shirt. Her eyes belied her nervousness, and he reassured her by pressing a quick kiss on her lips again.

Spike held the hem of her shirt in his hands for a second, assessing the best way to tug it over her head. She surprised him by raising her arms, and he smiled at her as he removed her shirt. Next came her pants, which were almost a second skin. The tight leather that had seemed appropriate for a night at the Bronze with her friends was now proving frustrating, and she had to shimmy for Spike to remove them. When she was standing in front of him in just a gray cotton bra and matching underwear, he started pulling her towards the bed.

When she was under him and he was kissing her gently, she almost forgot that she was nearly naked and he was still fully clothed.

"Too much clothing," she whispered in between kisses. She heard him chuckle lightly.

"Well, we can remedy that," he assured her, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. As his mouth went to her chest, she managed to gasp out, "I was talking about you!"

Another chuckled rumbled through the air. Obligingly, he pulled back and removed his shirt. She stared helplessly at his well-defined muscles before her hands came up to feel them.

He swatted them away, returning his attentions to her chest. When he had her fighting for air, he kissed his way down her stomach, pressing a kiss to her hip bone before moving further down. He heard her moan loudly as he kissed her bundle of nerves.

He was enjoying this far too much in the Slayer's opinion. She had been writhing for twenty minutes at least, while he laved attention on her with his tongue. She'd experience climax after climax, and it was getting to be too much. Just before she came again, Spike kissed his way back up her body.

Making sure to put extra attention on her bite mark from him, he kissed her throat. He'd been enjoying himself in tasting her, hearing her cry out again and again. But he knew she was ready for him, for them to be joined again. He kissed her lips tenderly.

Before anything could happen, Buffy interrupted. "Spike," she panted, sweat running down the valley between her breasts. He turned to look at her with lust in his eyes. "I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm not really experienced at this. I've only done this twice, before you."

Spike's gaze darkened even more, if possible. He nodded, not trusting his words and kissed her again. When both of them were gasping for breath, he entered her.

It was possibly the most shocking experience either of them had ever had. They felt each other's initial pleasure, as if they were experiencing the sensations double fold. Spike leaned down and kissed her again, trying hard to hold himself still so he wouldn't embarrass himself.

When he felt he could control himself, Spike started to move. He kept a slow, steady pace at first, trying to be gentle. Buffy was breathing hard, arching against him as he thrust deeper.

"Spike," she moaned, her fingernails scoring his back. "Spike, I need-"

"What do you need, baby?" Spike asked roughly. He sped up, his thrusts becoming harder. His hand went down to rub tiny circles on her clit, and she bucked beneath him. "God, Buffy!" he cried as she clenched her muscles around him.

"Oh," she moaned again. Her legs pulled him closer, and she felt a familiar sensation in the pit of her stomach. "Oh my God, Spike."

Spike moved even faster, aware that she was about to come. When he felt her inner muscles clench tightly around him and she screamed his name in completion, he gave in to the feeling of her pleasure, of their pleasure combined. He gave a few more erratic thrusts before roaring and coming inside of her.

His body lay limply on hers for a few minutes, before he decided it'd be best not to suffocate her. However, when he tried to moved, she held her arms around him. He pulled back, losing contact with her body.

"Buffy, I don't want to hurt you," he explained, moving again to lay beside her.

"Slayer strength," she said, tugging him back on top of her. "Besides, I like the feel of you there."

Spike contained a smile as he complied, laying himself on her once again. She wrapped her arms around his back as if they were hugging, and he put his head beside hers so he could kiss her cheek. She stroked his hair and his hands came up to rest beside her head.

"Goodnight, Spike."

Spike kissed her one more time, telling himself that the feelings emanating off of her were completely normal. She felt warm inside, loved. And he couldn't bring himself to figure out why he was feeling the exact same way. When he felt he breathing even out, he pulled back to look at her.

Her face was peaceful in sleep, and she looked innocent. The fact that she'd been so inexperienced only added to Spike's delight. His jealousy spiked a little, knowing that others had touched what was his. Never again, he thought firmly. She's mine.

Spike felt as if a swarm of butterflies was living in his chest. He was so entranced by this girl, who made time for her friends and school, and the while saving the world. He didn't regret making the claim at all, and he was going to make sure she didn't either.

When Buffy woke in the morning, it was to see the sun beaming in through the windows. She jumped as she realized this would hurt Spike, but turned to see him laying in the shadows, one arm wrapped around her stomach. She shook her head, regretful that she'd have to leave that morning.

When she got up to go, the arm that had been wrapped around her stomach stilled her.

"Spike," she said gently. "I've got to get up."

He made a noncommittal grunt, but otherwise didn't acknowledge that she'd spoke.

"Spike, I've got school!" she tried again.

He mumbled something which she didn't hear, and when she asked him to repeat himself he cracked an irritated eye open.

"It's a bloody Saturday, Slayer. Go back to sleep."

Buffy grinned as she realized that he was right; it was a weekend. She would have to make a trip over to her mother's house sometime today, but for now, she could just bask in the feelings of last night. Sighing happily, she snuggled into Spike, who used his arm as leverage to tug her closer.

When she had her head laying on his arm, and his other arm wrapped around her middle, he kissed her temple softly. She sighed in contentment, happy to be with him. Suddenly, an idea struck her.

"Spike? How would you like to meet my mom? Well, as my kind of husband?"

Spike was definitely no longer asleep. He shot straight up, staring at Buffy in shock.

"Excuse me?!"

When Buffy finally coerced Spike into going to her mother's house later than afternoon, he had spun into a whirlwind. He had locked himself in the bathroom for over an hour. Buffy wasn't sure what he was up to, but the shower had cut off after the first ten minutes. Buffy's mouth dropped open in shock as she saw what he was wearing.

Instead of the tight black jeans she'd become accustomed to seeing, he had on loose khakis. They were pressed and held up by a black belt. There was no tight black t-shirt, but an ironed black button-up, tucked into the his pants. His Doc Martens were still present, but the rings normally gracing his fingers had been removed.

He looked like a man trying to impress. Buffy smiled at him from her seat on his bed.

"What?" he demanded sheepishly. "Just trying to make a good impression on the mum-in-law. After all, she's gonna have enough to throw against me when she finds out that we've been living together."

Buffy stood up and walked over to kiss. She gave him a quick kiss, then sauntered towards the bathroom.

"You're so sweet sometimes," she told him over her shoulder. He gave her a small smile. "Too bad you locked the door when you were showering. We could've shared." She tossed him a coy look. "Guess I'll have to get ready on my own. This will only take a few minutes."

With a groan, Spike watched as she shut the bathroom door and he heard the lock click.

"Mom, you remember Spike, right?"

Those were the words spoken by Buffy almost an hour ago, after her mother had answered the door with her jaw dropped. Joyce had nodded, not remarking on the way Spike's hand rested on the small of her daughter's back. Forty-five minutes later she still did not have much of an explanation, and she was beginning to feel as though they were hiding something from her.

"That still doesn't explain how the two of you got into this predicament in the first place." Her tone wasn't judgmental, but it wasn't what she'd call friendly, either. "I understand that the two of you were engaged, but how did that cause this situation?"

She wasn't exactly sure what to call their situation. Spike had told her that it was a vampire's version of marriage, without the possibility of divorce. That sounded far too permanent for her to accept, and the term 'mate' that he kept batting around was simply out of the question.

"When we were engaged," Buffy started nervously, glancing to Spike, "Spike thought that since we were going to be married anyway, we should claim each other. That's when you take the blood of the other and they accept your ownership of them."

Joyce's eyes widened. "You let him drink from you?" Another thought occurred to her and she gasped. "You took blood from him?"

"Didn't hurt her, Joyce," Spike swore ardently. "We were under a spell, and it seemed like a good idea, then."

"It seemed like a good idea?" Joyce repeated incredulously. "That's all the thought that you put into it? Shouldn't you have, oh I don't know, discussed possible ramifications before you two tied yourselves to each other for all eternity?"

"Mom!" Buffy's interruption was well timed, as it looked like Spike had finally gotten irritated. "We're mated, it's done. There's nothing you can say or do that's going to change that now. So will you please just lend us your support? We really don't need anyone else against us."

Joyce sat staring at her daughter in amazement for a few moments. Finally, she nodded.

"Alright, I'll cut you two some slack. Since you're technically married, I expect you'll be wanting to live together?" Her voice held only a tint of irritation.

"Well, that's the thing, Mom." Buffy shifted in her seat, her hands twisting nervously. "We're already living together." Joyce kept her face calm, though Buffy saw her face redden a bit. "Spike had already bought a house, and when we realized that it was going to hurt us if we didn't see each other, and often, we figured it would be better if I went ahead and moved in."

"Ah," Joyce said. "Well, I suppose I should be grateful that you aren't asking me for your old room back. After all, I have most of your stuff moved out already."

Buffy shook her head. Spike laughed appreciatively.

"That's another reason we came by, Joyce. You see, Buffy was wondering if she could grab some of her things and take 'em back with her. She didn't have much in the way of personals back at the dorm." Spike's voice was intentionally soothing as he tried not to upset his mate's mother.

Joyce nodded, standing suddenly. "That's fine," she agreed, picking her coffee mug up off of the table. "Most of the boxes are in the basement, and they're clearly labeled. If you want, I'll let you borrow the car to haul them. You can drive, though. I prefer my car coming back to me dent-free."

Buffy glared at her mother. "Thanks, Mom."

Joyce shrugged as she walked back into the kitchen. "Big girls don't get coddled," she called over her shoulder.

Buffy looked at Spike helplessly as he tried to contain his laughter. Together, they moved to the basement to start moving the pile of boxes into the back of her mom's SUV.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, this is Spike's house."

Buffy had invited Willow over to check out her new residence. After all, she'd not really felt like staying at the dorm and making her way back late like she had been doing. Plus, she enjoyed the open-mouthed stare Willow gave the rooms as she looked over them.

"Yeah," Buffy nodded, following Willow into the kitchen. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Willow nodded, trailing her hands up one of the cabinet's face. She stared at the picture of Buffy sitting on the window sill above the sink. It was amazing how much Buffy really lived here.

"I guess I can take credit for some of the painting, but Spike did the decorating on his own. And besides a few lame rock posters-" Buffy didn't mention that they covered his bedroom walls almost entirely "-he has pretty good taste."

"Heard that, Slayer," Spike drawled from behind her. Willow and Buffy watched as he dropped his duster on the back of a bar stool and strode to Buffy to drop a kiss on her cheek. "Nice to see you again, Red. You staying for dinner?"

Willow was afraid that her mouth was going to be permanently open in shock. All she could do was watch as Spike went over to the refrigerator and dug some ingredients out.

"Yeah, Will, can you stay? Spike's a mean cook and we'd be happy to have you."

Willow didn't miss Spike's delighted smile, or the way he ducked his head in slight embarrassment.

"Alright," she finally stammered. "As long as it's nothing microwaveable. I'm so sick of Hot Pockets, I don't think I'll ever be able to look at another one again."

Spike chuckled from his place by this sink. "Bloody Hot Pockets, indeed. I'll be preparing my dinner the old fashioned way, Red. With a stove." He jerked his head towards the living room. "You two go gossip about your girly things. You won't be much help to me in here."

Buffy laughed, walking over to him. She pulled his face down to hers for a quick kiss before letting her hand drop to his. "Thanks," she said sweetly, giving his hand a squeeze before walking into the living room.

Willow couldn't help but smile herself. "You're so whipped," she giggled, watching as his smile turned into a glare. She squealed and ran out of the kitchen as a hand towel flew at her head.

*****

Dinner had actually been good, a thought which had stunned Willow when she'd taken her first bite. She'd been surprised at how tasty Spike's cooking really was, but more so by the casual intimacy that had seemed to form between him and her best friend. They joked about minimal things that would've caused an argument not too long ago, and she'd caught them giving each other goo-goo eyes when they thought the other wasn't looking.

When they'd suggested moving the gathering to the living room, she'd protested. It wasn't that she felt she wasn't welcome, only she didn't want to intrude. Buffy had waved off her the decline, saying that they were just going to watch a movie and that she had to stay because it was Cruel Intentions.

So she'd stayed. She'd sat on the couch with Buffy while Spike had taken the recliner on the opposite side of the room. He hadn't said a word against the seating arrangement, but automatically plopped down in the huge leather comfy chair.

"You want anything to drink, Buffy?" he asked as he got up from this same chair twenty minutes later. Buffy nodded. "You, Red?"

"Sure, thanks," Willow said, surprised.

"What'll you have?" Spike called over his shoulder as he headed towards the kitchen. "We got soda, water, a little essence of pig?"

Willow gave an involuntary giggle. Then, she realized that he hadn't asked Buffy what she wanted. Probably knows already, she thought. He has been living with her for a month. "Soda?" she called back.

He came back a few seconds later carrying two sodas in one hand, a beer in the other. He set the sodas down on the coffee table in front of the girls and carried the beer back to his seat. When he had settled in, he picked right back up critiquing the movie.

"That chit's got it right," he informed them, twisting the cap off of his bottle. "But that brother of hers, Sebastian, is a total wanker."

Buffy and Willow laughed.

"How do you figure?" Willow asked, smiling widely. "He may just be biding his time, you never know."

Spike snorted. "Yeah right. I can tell you from watching the first half hour of this movie that he's not getting any action from the good looking one. The blond will probably give in and by the time the other's ready to go he'll be in too deep with her."

Buffy laughed again. "We're not telling you anything, so quit guessing. You can sit and wait for the movie to end."

Spike huffed and crossed his arms across his chest, but both Buffy and Willow knew that it was for show. It carried on like that for the rest of the movie, Spike tossing wry comments out when exactly what he had predicted happened. After the movie, Willow decided that it was finally time for her to leave. It was cute watching as Spike and Buffy simultaneously waved goodbye on the porch as she walked down the street and caught a cab.

It was almost a relief for Spike when Willow was gone. He liked the witch, but he wasn't used to playing host with the Slayer's friends, yet. When he went back inside after finishing his cigarette, it was to find the Slayer waiting on him, a gorgeous smile lighting up her face.

"You handled that well," she complimented as he moved to grab his empty beer bottle. "In fact, you were actually friendly to her. Where did that come from, one wonders?"

Spike made his way to the kitchen trash with the soda cans and beer bottle. When he turned around, Buffy was standing across the island, still smiling smugly.

"She's your friend, Slayer. Didn't think you'd take it too kindly if I just booted her out into the street." Her smile was beginning to irritate him, so pulled another beer out of the refrigerator. "Besides, didn't figure me being nice to her would cause such a raucous. Thought you'd be chuffed to bloody bits, actually."

Buffy moved to stand in front of him, her smile less smug. "I am, Spike. I'm glad I can trust you to be nice to my friends. I'm glad that you and Willow were getting along. I don't want to have to chose between them and you, Spike." Her words sounded sincere and she reached up to cup his cheek with her hand.

"Think there's some things we need to talk about, love," he said as he nuzzled his cheek against her palm. He brought his hand up to hers and entwined their fingers. "Feel like sitting for a bit?"

Buffy nodded, moving around to sit on one of the bar stools. "What's up?"

Spike sighed, leaning against the counter. "What is this, Buffy? You and me, we're acting all friendly, and we're sleeping together. All of your clothes and things are scattered in my room. Feels like we're doing more than making the best out of a bad situation, pet."

Buffy lowered her eyelashes self-consciously. She had been nervously awaiting this very talk with him for a few days now, and it surprised her that it had come now.

"I thought we were," she admitted in a quiet voice. She wasn't looking at him, sure she would burst into tears at the first sign of rejection. "I mean, I know the claim wasn't planned or anything, but is it really so bad? I've been happier with you these past few weeks than I have been in a long time. And it's because of you, Spike. You really do make me happy."

Spike just stared at her in awe. After a few minutes of silence, he crossed the room. Turning her face towards his with his finger, he made sure her eyes met his.

"Buffy," he spoke softly. "You have no idea how much it means to hear you say that. God, I've been going crazy these last few weeks, what with you taking me to meet your mum and you staying in my room. It was all so bloody confusing, and I didn't know what to say about it. Felt so real."

Buffy smiled as she realized what he was saying. "It is real, Spike."

Spike's answering smile took her breath away. He leaned down to catch her lips in the most passionate kiss she'd ever had. They kissed until they were both breathless, Spike panting as much as her.

"If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do this all the way, Slayer." His warning didn't sound nearly as threatening to her as she was sure he'd meant it to. "Finally get to use the claim instead of just let it idle. We're gonna go out, be open like we should've been doing this whole time."

"We kind of skipped that part of the relationship, Spike," Buffy told him with a small smile. "We skipped it all and went straight for the big shebang."

Spike leaned down to kiss her again. "Don't care. Told you, we're gonna do this all the way. I'm gonna take you wherever you want to go, just tell me. And I'm gonna feel you, pet. We're gonna let ourselves use the claim instead of ignore it."

Buffy nodded. "I didn't know if you'd want to, but I thought about it so much lately."

"Know you didn't want this, pet, but 'm starting to think it may've been fate telling us what to do. You ever think that? That maybe this was supposed to happen?" Spike made it hard to concentrate on the words by trailing his lips up her throat and suckling his bite mark lovingly.

"God, Spike," she gasped, attuned to the feel of him against her skin.

"Open yourself up, Slayer. Make yourself think of the claim, of what it means."

Buffy did just that, thinking of all the things that Spike had done for her in the past month. She thought of the smiles they gave each other, full of contained emotions they thought the other didn't want. She thought of how good it felt to have him hold her as she fell asleep. Finally, she just concentrated on the man in front of her and her feelings for him.

Suddenly, it was if she could feel his emotions; the desire, the need, the happiness running through him became part of her. He pulled back from her throat, searching her hazel eyes for any signs of hesitation. When she only smiled at him, he let himself be pulled in by the claim as well.

He could feel her uncertainty about herself, her desire to tell him how he truly felt. With a mental nudge, he dug deeper into her thoughts and recovered something that felt too much like love to be false. With a sharp gasp, he drew back from her.

Buffy was holding herself, her arms wrapped tightly around her chest. Her eyes were directed at the floor, and Spike couldn't bring himself to do anything but stare at her in shock.

"You love me?" he asked incredulously, his tone sharper than he'd meant it to be. He realized the harshness of his words when he saw her flinch. "Pet, look at me."

When Buffy brought her eyes to his, they were filled to the brim with tears. He reached up and caressed her cheek with the back of his knuckles, careful to keep his eyes soft.

"You love me?" he repeated in softer tones.

Buffy closer her eyes, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Yes," she whispered, her voice sounding anguished.

"How? You hated me just over a month ago," he insisted, watching as the tears fell.

Buffy kept her eyes closed, trying hard to keep her voice from trembling. "I didn't know you a month ago. When I started living here and seeing the real you, it just happened. I'm sorry," she muttered, turning quickly away from Spike. She ran towards the front door and through it without stopping.

Spike was too surprised to call out after her. The Slayer loved him. What the hell had happened? He drug himself to the couch where he sunk down heavily. Was it really that foreign of a concept? It had happened pretty fast, but they'd been spending so much time together, changing together so much that maybe it wasn't so hard to digest after all.

Spike sat on the couch, waiting quietly for her to come home after he reached a new thought. When over an hour had passed he started to get worried. Cautiously, he felt along the line of their connection.

There was a fight going on, that much he could tell. He could feel the anger and violence humming in her head, the adrenaline running through her veins. However, he could also feel her pain as something hit her in the chest hard. He searched quickly for an image that could lead him to where she was. A rusted sign that read "Restfield Cemetery" flew through his head, and without a second thought he was running towards the door.

When he got to the cemetery, he could already hear the fight. Sprinting off to his right, he soon came upon the fight that he'd been feeling. Buffy was surrounded by half a dozen vampires, and though it looked as if she were holding her own, she also looked like she was getting tired.

Without making a noise, Spike broke a branch off of one of the low limbs hanging just over his head. Quietly, he snuck into the fight, dusting two vamps before they were even aware of his presence. When Buffy saw him, she started to smile then seemed to think better of it. She twisted away to kick a vamp in the gut.

Within minutes, they had the rest of the vamps dusted. Buffy didn't even look at Spike before walking off purposely in the opposite direction. Spike cursed and chased after her.

"Buffy! Buffy, stop!" His voice echoed off the dry leaves and tombstones surrounding him. "Buffy, this is bloody ridiculous!"

At that, she turned around, an angry gleam in her eyes. Her hair whipped over her shoulders as she spun and she threw her hands onto her hips in defiance.

"This is ridiculous? I'll give you fucking ridiculous, Spike! I open myself up to be ridiculed against my better judgment, and guess what? Happened just the way I'd pictured. It's ridiculous that we ever thought this claim would work!" Buffy spat at him furiously, turning back around to walk away again.

He grabbed her arm and spun her around before she could take two steps. Instead of pulling her to him to try to convince her to stay with a kiss, like she'd thought, he kept her wrist firmly in his hand. His eyes glistened and his voice was hard as he spoke.

"You listen to me, Slayer. You can run away all you want, but you're not getting off that easy. You told me that you loved me tonight, and I intend on letting you keep that promise," he swore ardently. "I'll be the first to admit that your little confession left me a bit surprised, love. But before all of this, we were enemies. So it threw me for a minute that the Slayer thought she was in love with a vampire."

Buffy still glared at him, but her eyes had softened the tiniest bit. Spike's words were having a soothing effect on her.

When he saw that she had relaxed, he continued. "It jerked me for a second, love, because not too long ago you were on about me being a monster. And yeah, I wasn't exactly helping improve your impression, but I didn't need to. I wasn't in love with you, then."

Buffy's eyes widened in shock. Her arm went limp in Spike's hand, so he moved his hand to capture hers.

"Buffy, I'm in love with you," he said again softly. He pulled her hand up to his face to kiss its palm before letting it fall to her side. "Say something," he urged after a few minutes of silence.

"I- I just-" Buffy stammered, staring at him like he'd gone crazy. "What I meant was, I… Do you know what you just said?"

Spike chuckled and moved closer. Nuzzling her ear, he whispered, "Yeah, pet, I do. Should've said it long time before now. I love you."

Buffy tilted her head back so that her hazel eyes could meet his blue ones. When she saw sincerity in the cerulean depths, she pulled him to her by a hand on the back of his head.

Their kiss lasted for what seemed like hours. They put all the emotions they'd been bottling up into the kiss, hoping to show the other that they weren't making a mistake. When both of them finally pulled back, they were breathing as if they'd ran a marathon.

"God, Slayer," Spike panted, running his knuckles down Buffy's cheek, "what you do to me."

Buffy had just begun a breathless retort when Spike's head suddenly jerked up and he pushed the Slayer a hair's breadth away.

"Spike?" she asked confusedly as his demon visage cam forth. "Spike, what's wrong?"

Spike sniffed the air again, tilting his head to one side and studying what his senses were telling him. If possible, he stiffened further as a twig snapped under an intruder's feet.

"Who invited the ponce?' Spike drawled with tight-laced anger, whipping around to see the new arrival.

Buffy stared over his shoulder to see what he was talking about. When she saw the familiar face, she too stiffened.

"Angel," she breathed.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a suffocating silence surrounding the two vampires and the slayer. None of them moved, each tense and ready for a fight. When Buffy realized that their stances were fairly ridiculous, she snorted and straightened.

"What are you doing here?" she asked bluntly, her eyes focused on Angel's. His deep brown eyes spoke of feelings she'd long been rid of, while hers glinted almost metallically.

Angel raised his hands, palm open in a gesture of peace. Spike snorted and grabbed a cigarette out of his pocket, lighting it up and taking a drag. Angel moved forward, careful to keep his eyes on Spike.

"I came because I felt a disturbance," Angel explained carefully. "The bloodline has changed."

Spike nodded, stepping back to throw an arm around Buffy's shoulders. She tried to keep her satisfied smirk under wraps, but it kept resurfacing.

"About that," Spike drawled, "Slayer and I have decided to take our relationship to the next level. 'nstead of 'fight, kill', it's gonna be all about the kissing and the shagging."

Buffy rolled her eyes good-naturedly and jabbed him in the stomach. He smiled down at her before turning back to Angel.

"Claim's been made, wanker. So what are you doing here?"

Angel shook his head and the two before him. Last time he'd seen these two together, they were plotting his demise. Now they looked as thick as thieves, with his arm around her and her hand on his chest possessively.

"I didn't believe it," Angel whispered. "I still don't believe it." With a quick, desperate look he turned to Buffy. "How could you let this happen?"

Buffy shrugged negligently. "At the time, I didn't think much of it. But now, you won't be hearing many objections from me."

Spike smiled down at her and she leaned up for a quick kiss. They ignored Angel's gagging as they turned back to him.

"Buffy, I can challenge the claim," Angel said desperately. "As his sire's sire, I can challenge the claim and we can be together, Buffy. Just like it's supposed to be."

Spike's eyes glittered dangerously as he stepped towards Angel. "You really think you're up to it, mate? After all, I've got more under my belt than you these days."

"Not something I'd be bragging about, childe. After all, you're palling around with the white hats now," Angel taunted, stepping closer to Spike until their chests were touching.

When Spike went to retort, Buffy stepped deftly between them. Shoving at their chests, she tried to calm them down.

"Spike, Angel, quit it!" she exclaimed exasperatedly, finally prying them apart. "God, you two are worse than Cordelia and I were. Spike, can you go back to the house?" He stared at her incredulously, hurt lurking in the shadows of his eyes. "I'll be in soon, just let me talk to Angel for a minute."

Spike nodded, moving away from them quickly. When Buffy saw him exit the gate of the cemetery, she turned to Angel. He knew by the look in her eyes that this wasn't going to go as he'd planned.

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked angrily, poking him in the chest. "You come back here, after leaving over a year ago so that I could live normally, and now you're coming back here to threaten Spike's claim so that we can be together?" When he didn't answer, she blinked up at him. "Are you serious?"

"Don't you understand, Buffy? You don't have to live with him. The only way to get rid of a claim is if a sire challenges it, and I'm offering. You can leave, Buffy. You can leave Spike."

Buffy rolled her eyes and held up a hand to silence him.

"Did it ever occur to you that I may not _want _to leave Spike? That I may be happy with the way things are going right now?" Buffy's voice became flat. "There's something between Spike and I, Angel. Something big. If you try to challenge the claim, he'll beat you. And I won't say a word when he decides to dust you in the end."

With those parting words, she turned her back on him. She'd not taken many steps when an arm twisted her around again, and she found her lips pressed against a cold pair decidedly not Spike's. With disgust, she pried herself away.

"If you ever do that again, you'll be wishing that you'd lost the challenge tonight," Buffy promised. She turned and walked away again. This time, no one stopped her.

When she entered the house, it was to see Spike nursing a bottle of scotch, staring at the black television screen with dead eyes. When he heard her, he looked up for a moment before taking another swig from his bottle.

"When're you moving out, love?" he slurred, staring through the glass. "I can hire the van again, if you need."

Buffy raised an eyebrow at him. As she sat down beside him on the sofa, she took the bottle. Ignoring his protests, she grabbed his hand.

"What makes you think I'm moving out, Spike? Because Angel showed up?"

Spike scooted away from her, curling in upon himself. "Well, yeah. Thought it to be pretty obvious who you wanted more when you asked me to leave."

Buffy shook her head. "Do you really have that little faith in me?" she asked sadly, setting the bottle down on an end table. "Do you really think that I'd just tell you I love you and then walk away?" Spike didn't answer and a tear ran down Buffy's cheek. "I wanted to talk to Angel alone so that I could tell him to leave without him trying to challenge you. God, if you have so little trust in me, why didn't you just tell him he could have me?"

She started to get up but a soft voice called back to her.

"Is that why you kissed him then? Jus' a little goodbye?"

Buffy looked at Spike, her eyes reflecting the same expression she'd given Angel. "He kissed me, Spike. In case you weren't watching "claim channel" closely enough, I pushed him away and told him I'd dust him if he ever tried anything like that again, soul or not." With a sigh, she turned around. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Later that night, when Buffy was in the bed she'd used before deciding to move into Spike's room, she felt another presence. Wiping her tears away, she sat up and saw Spike in the doorway, his eyes glittering with his own unshed tears.

"Slayer," he said sadly, softly. "I'm sorry. For doubting you, I mean. It's just that I could see it, yeah? You and Angel have so much history. He was your first love, sweets."

Buffy reached over to turn the beside lamp on. He may have had no trouble seeing her in the dark, but she didn't have his enhanced vampire vision.

"First, Spike. Not the only, and not the most important. Are you seriously telling me that if Drusilla came here, right now, that you'd leave and go with her?"

Spike shook his head. "No."

"Exactly," Buffy told him. "I love you and _only_ you, Spike. I told you that earlier because I meant it. It hurt to see that you didn't believe me when it counted_."_

Spike went over to the side of her bed and kneeled.

His eyes bore into hers solemnly. "I've never had anything I've been so afraid of losing, Buffy. You're the most important thing to me now, forever. I was trying to do the right thing by you, to let you choose who you thought would make you happy. But if you would've chosen that idiot, I wouldn't have let you go. I'm so sorry, Buffy."

Buffy bent down and sweetly kissed his forehead. "I know you are, you stupid vamp." He purred in contentment and she clasped one of his hands with her own. "Will you sleep here tonight? Will you just hold me?"

Buffy had never felt as vulnerable as she did while waiting for his answer. Without speaking, he stood and took off his boots. She watched as he climbed into the bed on the other side and laid out an arm. Happily, she nuzzled into him and rested her head on his chest. Just like this, they fell asleep, unaware of the jealous eyes at the window.

*****

When they woke the next morning, it was to a loud metallic clanging downstairs. Both of their bodies shot up so quickly that it was hard to tell they'd been asleep seconds before. Without a second thought to their appearance, they bolted down the stairs.

The intruder was not as intimidating as they'd estimated. In fact, she was just the opposite.

Willow sat in a bar stool, absently hitting a metal pan with a wooden spoon. When she heard the couple's footsteps, she laid the spoon down and grinned up at them.

"Wow, clothed and everything. I feel so lucky." With confused scrutiny at Buffy's clothes, she said, "I didn't mean to wake you guys up."

Spike snorted and relaxed, walking over to the refrigerator to grab a bag of blood. "Probably shouldn't have made the noise then, Red. I'd wager if you'd left out the percussion, we'd still be all nestled in."

"I'm sorry," the redhead apologized sleepily. "I thought you two may be engaged in other activities. I had no idea you two would still be asleep this late. Long night?" she asked mischievously.

Buffy yawned and walked over to her. "Oh yeah," she answered sarcastically. "What with Angel showing up and the awkwardness that ensued."

Willow choked on the orange juice Spike had just handed her. "What?!"

Buffy nodded her thanks at Spike before taking a sip of her own juice. "Yep. Just showed up and told Spike that he was going to challenge the claim or something like that, so that he and I could be together forever." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Wanker," Spike muttered from across the room.

"What did you say?" Willow asked anxiously.

Spike snorted again, though this time with clearly less spirit. "Obviously she told him to leg it, Red. She's here, isn't she?" The hurt barely surfaced in his eyes, but Buffy saw it.

"It was kind of hard to think about leaving Spike after all the stuff that's been happening," Buffy said softly. She turned to look at Spike, though her words sounded like they were directed towards Willow. "Me and Angel are way over. It wasn't a hard decision to make."

The look that they shared was so emotional that Willow had to cough a little.

"Jeez, sappy much?" she asked, gesturing between them. At their sheepish looks, she grinned. "I'm totally with you on this one, Buff. After all, Angel was all with the brooding and the sulking and the hair gel. But Spike is totally more upbeat and has better hair, if not a tiny bit more annoying."

Spike looked affronted. "Oi! Does anyone remember the certain redhead that woke me and my significant other up- oh, I don't know- just minutes ago by clanging cookware together? And then the chit has the nerve to call the owner of the home she just barged into unannounced, annoying?"

"Right," Willow said, blushing. "I was just going to tell you guys that there's going to be a Scooby meeting in about two hours. Figured I'd wake you up in time to get decent before you had to be there."

"Will, why didn't you just use the phone?" Buffy asked confusedly.

Willow blushed again and shrugged sheepishly. "Responsible girl may have accidentally lost the slip with your new number on it?"

Spike chuckled when Buffy gasped. "Bound to happen sooner or later, pet. Red can't always be the one to keep up with everything."

"Yeah, I guess so." Buffy looked disappointed. "I'm mated with Spike, Willow's losing things… If I didn't know anyone I'd say this was someone's idea of a cosmic joke. At least this one turned out in my favor," Buffy added quickly, seeing the frown crease Spike's face.

"I know, right?" Willow caught on quick, coming to her friend's rescue. "You get a hot new boyfriend out of the deal and I just get stuck coming to my friend's house uninvited because I'm all losing girl."

Spike snorted, apparently not angry. "You girls use a deluded version of the English language if I've ever heard one." He shook his head and crossed to the stove. "What do you two think about fried eggs for breakfast?"

"Um, Spike? It's almost two in the afternoon," Willow told him.

Spike shrugged, unaffected. "So I'm assuming it's just me and Buffy eating then?"

"No!" Willow interjected quickly. "With eggs comes yummy goodness!"

Spike chuckled as he turned around to rifle through some cabinets. Pulling out a pan, he said loudly, "Yeah. That's what I thought."


	6. Chapter 6

When Spike and Buffy walked into Giles' apartment later that afternoon, the silence was the first thing they noticed. Anya and Xander were sitting at the small table, both sullenly staring in opposite directions. Willow was leaning against the wall looking hassled, and Giles was nowhere to be found.

"What's going on, Will?" Buffy chirped. The frowns on the faces surrounding her only became more pronounced at her happy voice. "Did everyone forget to take their happy pills this morning?"

Xander opened his mouth for a rude retort, but Giles chose that moment to walk in, effectively cutting off whatever he'd intended to say. Giles took off his glasses, cleaned them with his shirt, then took a seat beside Xander.

"Hello, Buffy. Spike." The last name was said with a little less warmth than the first. The watcher's eyes spoke volumes of his feelings towards the vampire, but he said nothing. "I called you all here today because there have been rumblings of something unusual happening in Sunnydale."

Spike snorted, leaning back against a wall and crossing his arms over his chest. When Giles turned to Spike and started to speak, Willow quickly jumped in.

"I hate to get in the middle of this, but Spike's right. When is there not something unusual happening in Sunnydale?" the redhead soothed. Willow smiled at Buffy, who shot her a grateful look.

"Yes, well," Giles replied quickly, "this is very unusual indeed. Over the past few months, the demon population has greatly decreased. However, this isn't because the demons are dying, or moving on. There presence is still felt in Sunnydale, only they can no longer be seen."

"So what, they're like invisible or something?" Buffy asked. She was standing a few feet closer to the table than Spike, and everyone turned to look at her.

Giles ran a hand over his chin. "No, Buffy, I don't believe that they are. There have been less and less attacks s\that suggest demon involvement. If the demons were simply invisible, I believe there would be more attacks than ever."

Xander finally spoke up. "Shouldn't we just count our blessings, then? I mean, the demons have obviously decided not to hurt people, lest they get their asses kicked. So, I think we should just let it be."

Buffy shrugged. "For once I agree with Xander. If there's no huge threat to the population of Sunnydale, and the demons are laying low, what's the big?"

"Big is, Slayer, the demons may not be laying low on their own. They may be shoved out of the way, while a real Big Bad decides how to use them. They could've been captured by a rival group of some sort, looking to take over the place. Or it could be that same group that trussed me up and shoved this chip in my head. There's always a good reason demons drop from the Hellmouth."

Buffy looked to Spike. "So we deal with it whenever the problem starts. There's no use in getting all excited over a problem we have no information on right now."

Giles stood up. "Yes, well, I wanted it brought to your attention in case any of you run across anything suspicious. Do keep me posted on the happenings of your patrol, Buffy."

He walked into the kitchen as the sound of a keening kettle was heard. Xander stood also, telling Anya to say her goodbyes. Anya waved at everyone, giving the blonde couple an interested stare before being propelled out the door by her irritated boyfriend. Willow shrugged sheepishly when the couple turned to her for an explanation.

"They got into a little tiff before you guys arrived," she explained. "Anya was talking about the benefits of the claim for both of you, and Xander didn't take it very well. The argument got really heated when Anya started going on and on about a vampire's stamina."

Spike chuckled. "Well, at least she's got one thing right, ay pet?" He walked over to Buffy and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "How about you and I go home and prove that stamina theory?"

Buffy blushed as Spike whispered naughty words into her ear. She knew that Willow's amused grin should mean that she already knew what was being said, but Buffy couldn't help but be a little embarrassed. After all, the only boyfriend experience she'd had before was Angel, and he'd barely spoken to her friends, much less made innuendos in front of them.

Buffy turned in Spike's arms to face him. When she saw his cocky grin, she couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay," she whispered back. "Let's go." Turning to Willow, she gave her excuse. "Spike and I are going to check around town, see if anyone's heard anything weird about the missing demons."

Willow grinned at her best friend. "Buffy, it's not even five o'clock, yet. If you want to go have dirty monkey sex with your pseudo-husband, don't let me stop you."

Buffy blushed again as Spike laughed. "Good for you, Red. We'll just be at home shagging then. If you all need us, you know where the pans are."

With that, Spike grabbed his blanket and threw it over his head. Grabbing Buffy's arm, he was out the door in a flash and headed towards the old Desoto sitting in Giles' lawn. He hurried over to the driver's side, throwing the door open and flinging himself down into the seat. Closing the door, Spike slid the blanket off of him, happy that he'd decided to paint the windows black.

Buffy sat down in the passenger seat, her face still flaming from the display inside. However, she lost her feelings of embarrassment when she looked over to find Spike running his tongue over his teeth in a predatory way.

"I wonder where your thoughts are," Buffy teased with a smile.

Spike's eye gleamed yellow briefly before settling to a dark blue. "Oh, baby, you don't even have to wonder."

Buffy's smile got wider. "I don't know if I can make it home, Spike. I want you so bad, now."

Spike took a deep breath. "As much as I would love to continue on that train of thought, Slayer, the witch and the watcher just stepped outside for a breather, it seems. Think they'd be a little suspicious if the car was still here when we left a few minutes ago, don't you? 'Specially if it started to rock a bit."

Buffy's smile faded. "Yeah, I guess."

Spike scooted over on the bench seat to wrap his arm around Buffy's shoulder. After kissing her the bite marks still visible on her throat, he murmured against her skin, "But if you ever come up with a fantasy that won't get me staked, count me in."

Buffy smiled as he pulled back, keeping one of his hands entwined with one of hers in her lap. _This is the life_, she thought to herself. _Going home to have fun time with Spike on a Saturday afternoon makes my whole weekend sound good_.

She didn't see Spike trying to smother a smile in the driver's seat. He was feeling like the luckiest person in the world at the moment. Never in his life had he felt so satisfied. He absently ran his thumb over Buffy's palm.

*****

That night, after both Buffy and Spike had sufficiently tired themselves out from patrol and their other extracurricular activities, they walked back to Spike's house hand in hand. Buffy's head had been elsewhere the entire patrol, and Spike was beginning to wonder if he'd said something to upset her. When they got to the front porch, he let go of her hand.

"Just gonna stand out here for a bit. Have a smoke," Spike explained as Buffy raised an eyebrow. "You go on inside and I'll be there in a minute."

Buffy nodded, taking out a key and putting it in the door. When she had shut the door behind her, Spike exhaled. Digging through his pocket and finding a cigarette, he thought back to all he'd said to Buffy over the past few hours. Even though he knew it was irrational, the smoke seemed to calm him, and he put out the rest of his cigarette in an ashtray on the porch railing. If he wanted to find out what was wrong with Buffy, he'd have to go the source.

When he went inside, he found Buffy sitting on the sofa with a mug held in her hands. She was staring off into space, and though the television was on, he knew that she wasn't watching it. He slowly made his way over to the couch, sitting at the opposite end.

"What's eating you, ducks?" he asked softly. When Buffy shook her head, he sighed. "C'mon, pet. I know you a bit better than that. Something's been bugging you since we started out tonight."

Buffy took a sip from her mug, then turned to Spike. "I guess I was just thinking about the whole "Angel thing"."

Spike's nostrils flared. "Right then," he said angrily, preparing to stand up. "Already regretting the decision, Slayer? 'Cause I gotta tell you, it's gonna be pretty hard trying to be with someone you can't touch without getting electrocuted."

Buffy's eyes widened. "No!" she said, scandalized. "I wasn't talking about that!"

Spike didn't relax his position, standing in the middle of the living room with his arms folded across his chest, his legs spread wide.

"Bring up the wanker's name and what do you think I'm gonna say, Buffy? Wasn't too long ago that he was here, beggin' for you to take him back!"

Buffy stood up as well, putting her mug on an end table. "I was thinking about how much things had changed, but I guess that was a mistake. Obviously, you're the same asshole you always were who thinks I'm looking for a way to make him miserable!"

Angrily, she stormed past him and up the stairs. Spike heard a door slam, and then heard the sound of water splashing against the bottom of the tub. He ran a hand through his hair, cursing himself, before following her.

Hearing Buffy in the tub, Spike knocked lightly on the bathroom door. "Luv, can I come in?"

Buffy didn't say anything, and he sighed in frustration.

"Buffy, I'm sorry. Luv, I just want to talk to you for a bit."

He heard the water moving, then the click of the door being unlocked. Waiting until he heard the sound of Buffy getting back into the tub, he took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

Already, his senses were overloading with the smell of Buffy's vanilla body wash and the way her small frame looked under the water. He studiously kept his gaze on the wall above her head, sitting on the sink.

"Look, luv, I didn't mean to get so angry before. Jus' something about hearing that name makes me tick a lil." His eyes caught the movement of Buffy shifting to look at him.

"The fact that you think that I would even want to be with Angel after everything that's happened with us is more than just a little insulting, Spike," Buffy said softly. "I just thought that maybe you trusted me more than that."

Spike leaned his head back against the mirror. "It's not you that I don't trust; it's me. Don' exactly have a reputation for being a thinker, or a patient man for that matter. You said that ponce's name, and I got a bit protective."

"There's no reason for you to be worried about Angel, Spike," Buffy murmured reassuringly. "I told you that when he came back."

"Whether he's back or not, luv, he's always here. Hanging over my head, everything I do," Spike mutter dejectedly. "Kind of hard to get over the fact that he was your first love, sweets, even if I do have you now."

Buffy slowly got out of the tub, reaching for a towel that was sitting on the closed toilet lid. When she had wrapped it around her, she moved to stand in front of Spike.

Smiling she stepped between his legs. "That's what I was thinking about all night. I told you that he was my first love, and for a while, I thought he was. Being with you, though, makes me question whether it was really love at all."

Spike finally looked down at her, awe written across his features. "Buffy-"

"Let me get this out," she interrupted quickly. "At least, before I can't. What I had with Angel, it wasn't what I used to think. I thought that the whole, protecting me from the shadows, warning me about dangers was sweet when it was happening. You know, like he was watching out for me. Being with you, having you with me on patrol, having you beside me made me realize that he wasn't being sweet. He was treating me like a kid."

"I always kind of suspected that it was the Slayer part that Angel was in love with, and not so much the girl. Sometimes, the things he would say… Well, they suggested he wasn't all that impressed by just 'Buffy'. And now that I know what real love is like, I sort of realize that I've never really had it before. Angel was mostly infatuation, and sort of being in love with love. You get it?"

Spike cocked his head to the side, studying his mate with curiosity. "I think I'm getting it, love."

"You treating me like your equal, no matter what role I'm playing, is the first reason I fell in love with you. Honestly, I think the attraction started way back when we first met. And now, you put up with my girly mood swings and my crazy Ryan Phillipe obession without complaining about my calling. The fact that you love every part of me only makes me love you that much more."

Spike couldn't take the lack of touching anymore, and reached out to pull Buffy against his chest. Her arms went around his waist and he laid his chin on the top of her head.

"Best words anyone's ever said to me, Buffy," he admitted, kissing her hair. She nuzzled his chest, getting his t-shirt wet with the ends of her hair. He caught her chin and tilted it up so she was looking at him. "I love you, Buffy. You may not have been the first, Buffy, but I guarantee you'll be the last. No one can hold a candle to my girl."

Buffy leaned forward and kissed him chastely. "I love you, too, Spike." They stood staring into each others' eyes for a few long minutes, both caught in a whirlwind of emotions. When Buffy yawned, it broke the trance and Spike chuckled.

"C'mon, love. Let's get you to bed."

When Buffy curled up against Spike, in one of his black t-shirts, he knew that he was lost. If he hadn't known for sure that this girl was the one for him, her admission tonight had erased all doubts. He was hopelessly lost. He'd go to the end of the world and back for her, now.


	7. Chapter 7

The next week passed by much the same as the ones before it, with Buffy and Spike taking advantage of the demon-less patrols and using the time for their own make out sessions. Spike occasionally commented on the fact that they had only the rare fledgling to fight, but Buffy shrugged it off using a distorted version of the gift horse analogy.

The nights were spent palling around with Willow, the three of them sitting on the couch to enjoy a movie. Sometimes when Willow had other plans, the blond couple would go out to the Bronze and dance, or stay in and have dinner. They seemed remarkably like a normal couple from anyone else's standpoint. However, the "normal" couple was about to face problems others couldn't possibly dream about.

It was on one of their relaxing movie nights with Willow that the phone rang with a hysterical Xander on the other end. When Buffy finally got him to calm down enough so that she could understand what he was saying, the news he gave her made her drop the phone. Spike heard the noise and immediately rushed to her side.

"Buffy! Buffy, what's the matter? Who was on the phone?" Spike asked frantically, putting his hands on her shoulders. When she didn't answer him, he picked up the discarded phone. "Who is this?" he demanded. He listened as Xander explained to him what he'd just told Buffy. Spike grunted in response and hung up, before turning his attention back to Buffy. "Buffy-"

"He's back," she whispered in disbelief. Her eyes were still unfocused, and she looked like she was speaking more to herself than anyone else. "She brought him back. He's going to… and he's back."

Willow noticed the commotion behind her and moved from her seat on the couch. Taking in the pained expression of Spike's and the vacant one covering Buffy's face, she tentatively moved closer.

"What's wrong?" she asked timidly, directing the question at Spike.

Spike didn't look away from Buffy as he answered. "Dru's back in town, and it looks like she brought an old friend with her." When Buffy hiccoughed, he leaned forward to envelope her in his arms. "Seems she turned Angel back into his soulless self, Red. There was a murder on the outskirts of town. First victim had Dru's scratches down her cheek and Angelus' brand on her shoulder."

Willow's eyes widened. "But how?"

Spike shrugged, still holding Buffy. "Best I can figure, 's a spell. She found the anti to whatever spell you whammied him with those years back. Made her daddy back into the soulless wanker he used to be."

Willow looked to where Buffy had her head cradled in Spike's shoulder. "Buffy? Buffy, how about I help you get up to bed, alright? I'll go help you get ready and Spike can call Giles and see what he knows."

Willow's suggestion seemed to calm the blond back down, and she pulled herself out of Spike's embrace.

"No," Buffy argued, closing her eyes for a moment. "No," she said again, stronger this time. "He won't kill the people I love this time. He won't get to anyone. I have to call Mom, and tell her to stay inside. I have to let her know that he's back. And Willow, you should probably stay here tonight. I don't want you walking all the way back to the dorm by yourself."

Willow nodded, trying not to show her surprise at Buffy's Slayer attitude. This was Angel, after all. Buffy had already had to kill him once, and she'd been with him again after that. The first time around, she'd been much less with the business attitude and way more with the crying.

Spike didn't seem a bit surprised. "Right. Still think it'd be best if I called the watcher. See what info he's got. Don't rightly know why Stay Puft was used as the message boy," he mused thoughtfully. "Rupes should have known he wouldn't relay it right."

Buffy moved to stand under one of Spike's arms, again. He pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to the top of her forehead. Sometimes it amazed Willow how affectionate Spike was towards Buffy. If anyone had told her a few months ago that these blonds would make the perfect couple, Willow would've laughed. However, now that she'd been around them for a while, she was beginning to see what true love could look like again.

As Spike picked up the phone to dial the number, Buffy moved into the kitchen to get a drink. Willow followed, making sure to stay close enough to the living room so she could catch what Spike was saying. She turned to find Buffy speaking to her, with her eyebrows raised questioningly. She blushed as Buffy repeated her question.

"You want anything?" Buffy asked, holding up a box of tea bags. "I don't really know what we've got in the way of food, here. I haven't been shopping in a few days, and when Spike goes he only gets things that you have to actually, you know, cook."

Willow shook her head, smiling. "Tea's fine. I'm still stuffed from all that crazy pizza earlier."

"It was not crazy!" Buffy defended with a mock-offended pout. "It was inventive! Spike liked it. He just had to pick off some of the more different ingredients."

Willow raised her eyebrows and folded her arms across her chest. "There were pickles on that pizza, Buffy. Pickles, and sauerkraut, and those tiny little sausages! If that isn't crazy, I'll do doughnut duty for a month!"

"Hate to burst your bubble, kitten, but Red here's right." Spike's voice filled the room as he walked in, phone still in hand. "That pizza was too evil for me, and I'm a bloody vampire. If I didn't know any better, I'd say someone was jus' testing their boundaries on what they could get yours truly to try."

Spike sauntered forward, his eyes holding Buffy's. When he reached the island, he cornered her and placed a hand on either side of her against the counter. Leaning forward, he placed a kiss on the shell of her ear.

"Gotta say, pet, not the best payback. If you wanted to kick my ass for that bad batch of vegetable pasta I made the other day, you're going to have to get something that I can't pick the nasties off of." His breath brushed her ear, and he felt her shiver beneath him. "What say you and I show Red where her bedroom is so that we can have a li'l rematch?"

Buffy blushed and pushed Spike away from her. Moving to the stove to pick up the squealing kettle, she quickly poured the steaming water into the mugs she'd set aside for herself and Willow. If Willow noticed the exchange, or Buffy's blush, she said nothing.

Spike moved behind Buffy to get a bag of blood from the refrigerator. While he worked at heating it, Willow became aware of his unintentional lean towards Buffy. It seemed as though no matter where he was standing, his body automatically fell in tune with hers. A lick of jealousy made Willow's stomach clench tightly; this is how love was supposed to be.

"So, what did Giles say?" Buffy asked Spike, casting a distressed look at the discarded phone sitting on the counter, now.

Spike shrugged behind Buffy, more out of reflex than answer as she was facing the opposite direction, still. "Jus' said he'd seen the paper, and that it had a li'l picture of the dolly in the background and a paragraph talkin' 'bout Angelus' brand. Doesn' know for sure that it's not all jus' a set up, and someone's lookin' to make up believe he's out there when he isn't."

Buffy nodded, handing Willow her cup of tea. She took a sip of her own before speaking again.

"That just means we'll have to be double prepared. If Angelus is with Drusilla, and they're back in Sunnydale, then they must be after something. We need to do a little recon, and see what's the what." Buffy turned around and looked up at Spike, leaning against the counter. "And I had a question." She smiled a little at Spike's raised brow. "Since the owner of this house is a vampire, does that mean that other vamps can just walk in whenever? 'Cause if so, that's totally gotta change."

Spike grinned at her. "Now, luv, do you really think I'd be that careless?" She shrugged and he grinned wider. "Had the house registered in your name the second I got the paperwork, sweets. Knew the wanker would eventually try and kill me, so it was jus' a matter of bein' prepared."

Buffy's eyes widened in horror at his words. She dropped her mug on the floor, the sound of the glass shattering filling the kitchen. Spike immediately stepped to her, running his hands worriedly over her shoulders and face. Willow cast her friend a sympathetic look before sniffing out the broom and dustpan to clean up the mess Buffy had accidentally made.

"What's wrong, luv? What happened?" Spike asked frantically, eyes roaming Buffy's face.

Buffy choked out a sob and launched herself into her lover's arms. She linked her arms tightly around his back, and Spike knew that if he had been human, his ribs would've been crushed.

"They're here for you," Buffy cried, her hands coming up to pull at the back of Spike's t-shirt. Spike's hands roamed her back, making soothing patterns. "Drusilla, she came because of you. She doesn't have a reason to come after me; she's known I was here for years. No, she knows about the claim, Spike. She knows and she's coming to do something about it, I just know it!"

Spike's soothing rumbles soon made Buffy's tears cease. His hands reached to cup her chin and he lifted her face so that her eyes met his.

After kissing her on the forehead, he reassured her, "Nothin's going to happen, pet. I swear it." Spike tugged her against his chest again. "To either of us."

Willow had picked up the glass and thrown it away during the heartfelt words, and was trying to sneak back into the living area without being noticed. However, Buffy caught the movement out of the corner of her eye and suddenly remembered her redheaded friend.

"Hey, Wills," Buffy called, turning back to Willow. "If you want, I can show you where you're sleeping. Not saying you have to go to sleep right now, or anything," she clarified hurriedly, "but just so you'll know when you're ready."

Willow nodded and went back into the kitchen. "That'd be great. I don't have any clothes, though, so I'm not really sure what I'm going to be sleeping in."

Buffy considered this for a minute before answering. "I have some sweats that you can wear if you'd like," she offered. "I mean, they're not the most fashionable sleepwear ever, but they're all kinds of comfy."

Willow nodded again. "Alright. I think I will go to bed as soon as I finish my tea. The night has been stressful, and I really just want to go to sleep."

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I think I could deal, Willow, if they were here to come after me. If it was about the Slayer, maybe I could cope. But I can't lose Spike. I don't, I mean, I just can't. And I don't know what I'm going to do if they actually do come after him, but I do know one thing." Buffy took a deep breath. "They're both going to meet the pointy end of a stake."

Willow gave her friend a small, encouraging smile. "That's the spirit," she said with little enthusiasm. She took the sweats that Buffy had found stuffed in a drawer in the guestroom. "I'm going to crash, but we'll figure this out, Buff. I mean, that's what we do."

Buffy smiled as Willow closed the door softly behind her, but it fell the second the door was shut. She didn't know how she would cope if anything happened to Spike. She was fairly certain that she'd die as well, and not just because of the claim. This threat made clear to Buffy just how much she'd come to rely on Spike in the past few months. Turning to walk down the stairs, she came face to face with the object of her thoughts and gasped.

"Scare you, pet?" Spike asked with a smirk. When she shook her head nervously, he pulled her forward and embraced her. "No need to worry, love. We'll find out if it's all real, and if it is, we'll take 'em out. Lord knows we make a hell of a team."

Buffy let a tear roll down her cheek as she snuggled into Spike's chest. "That we do," she agreed quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, the Scoobies met bright and early at Giles' apartment. The whole crew showed up, including Joyce, at Buffy's insistence. Jelly doughnuts were passed around and coffee was served in copious amounts. One could almost mistake this for a routine breakfast among friends if not for the gloom on everyone's faces and the weapons scattered across the breakfast table.

"Alright, everyone," Giles spoke, halting all other conversations. "We have a serious matter to discuss. Last night, Xander happened across a newspaper that had some very suspicious elements in it." He handed several copies out. "The doll in the corner is a trademark of Drusilla's; Angel's first initial is branded into the girl's thigh. Though there isn't a picture, the brand is discussed in the third paragraph of the article."

Joyce interrupted by clearing her throat. "I thought you told me that Angel was good again," she said, looking to Buffy. "Does this vampire have an identity complex or something?"

Spike snickered appreciatively. "Definitely the 'or something', Joyce. Ponce just doesn't know when to leave well enough alone."

Buffy folded the newspaper that she and Spike had been sharing, and placed it behind her on the kitchen counter. "So, we're thinking what? Spell, maybe?" A few noncommittal shrugs. "I mean, I guess they could've had sex. That's how he lost the soul the first time, right?"

Giles looked at her in utter shock, as did Xander. Giles sputtered, "W-w-well, that's entirely possible, though I hadn't thought to discuss it."

Anya rolled her eyes and looked to Buffy. "What he means to say is, he didn't think that you'd want to talk about the possibility of your ex-lover and your lover's ex-lover getting down and dirty. However, that's just as likely as Drusilla doing a spell if you ask me."

Buffy shook her head. "Guys," she said clearly, "you don't have to tiptoe around the details on this. Angel and I had a thing, but it's more than over. And this issue needs to get solved, whether we want to deal with it or not. I'm almost positive they came back here because Drusilla heard about Spike and I getting mated. And I guarantee you that she's going to be gunning for revenge."

Giles cleared his throat. "But why on earth would she want revenge on a vampire she dismissed?" he asked confusedly. Reluctantly, he looked to Spike. "No offense."

"None taken, mate," Spike answered. "Dru never likes for her playthings to get taken away, even if she no longer has use for them. All her old dolls sit around on shelves, without a second thought. But the second someone tries to move them, she goes crazy. Well, crazier," he amended. "I'm just another one of her properties, mate. Doesn' matter that she didn't want me anymore."

Xander threw his hands up in the air. "Geez, you vamps have issues!"

Spike tossed him a smirk. "And how."

Giles cleared his throat again, bringing the attention back to him. "If Angelus really is back, and the two of them really have reunited, then we're possibly dealing with another Apocalypse."

Buffy groaned. "Oh man, why do I have to deal with this? We already have the problem of the missing demons, and now I have Cruella DeVille and her evil puppy to dust?" She looked toward the ceiling and asked dramatically, "Can't I just have one little break?"

Spike held back a grin and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "There, there, love. If all ends well, this time he'll be permanently dead and you'll never have to see his giant forehead again."

Buffy giggled and leaned back into Spike. She held herself against him for a few seconds before abruptly sitting up and getting back to business. "Right, well while those two are at the evil, I don't want you staying by yourself," she said, looking at Joyce. "After all, he knows where we live."

Joyce looked startled. "Can't you just make it where he can't come in? I'd rather not move my things to a hotel or something while this is going on."

Surprisingly, it was Spike who answered. "Not so fast, Joyce. Just 'cause King Forehead doesn' have an invite, doesn' make you invincible to him. After all, he could burn the house down with you in it. Or he could find another way to get you out after dark and into his trap." He ran his fingers through his hair. "'S not safe, any way you put it."

"Well, what do you suggest I do then?" Joyce stammered, looking towards the blond pair. "I can't just move out of my house in fear that a vampire might get the idea to burn it down."

Spike shrugged. "Thought that was obvious. You'll be kicking it with Buffy and myself, at least 'til this mess is over. I can smell smoke miles off, and any idea that Angelus gets, mine's a mite better at the least." He turned his attention to the Watcher. "Rupes, you may wanna think about bunkin' on the couch at our place. After all, you're a bit unprotected yourself."

Giles stuttered for a moment before answering. "I'm in a public apartment, Spike. I really don't think this is necessary."

Spike rolled his eyes. "You really think Angelus and Dru are gonna be worried 'bout whether they're harming a few innocents in the process? They'll gladly kill a few extras if it means getting what they want, and the poofter was quick to target you last time."

Giles considered for a few minutes before nodding. "Alright," he agreed. "I'll do it."

Spike nodded in satisfaction. "Red, it's not really feasible for you to be at the house every moment out of class. But I'm sure Buffy would feel better if you stayed at the house when you could, and in doors after dark."

Willow nodded. "Check, and double-check."

"And Harris, you'd better vamp-proof your apartment. You should be alright, since the wanker doesn' know where you live. But just in case, crosses and stakes are your friends, mate. Don't be afraid to use 'em."

Xander nodded with a gulp. Spike stood and picked up his jacket, then looked towards Buffy.

"I think if we're gonna have houseguests, Buffy may want the house cleared up a bit. So, we're gonna cut out a bit early, start getting things ready. You all can finish whatever here, then head over." Spike's tone left no room for debate as he nodded towards Buffy and walked towards the door. When everyone else's glances went to Buffy, she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"The house is kind of a mess, guys," she admitted with a blush. "And I seriously doubt Spike wants his cool factor screwed with by dirty pots and pans."

She crossed the room and kissed her mother on the cheek and waved goodbye to the rest of the room. When the door closed behind her, the others turned to look at each other.

"How much do you want to bet that they're going to get in some quality loving before the rest of you move in?" Xander asked the room, earning himself a slap from Willow. "What? You all know it's true."

Joyce chuckled, and bent to pick up her purse. "Xander's probably right. Which is why I'm going to take my time packing my things before I make the journey over there." She stood and brushed off her clothes. "Rupert, what time will you be heading over?"

Giles shook his head. "Honestly, I'm not sure. The latest I can, before sunset."

Joyce nodded at him. "Alright. You all be careful. I'll see you at Buffy's later, Rupert."

With that, she headed out the door, leaving the rest to clean up the breakfast mess and deliberate their current situation.

*****

Buffy had had enough cleaning for a lifetime. Spike had not been exaggerating when he'd said that they're house needed to be cleaned before it was fit for company. The second they'd walked through the door, they'd silently divvied up the tasks, and Spike had gone to wash dishes while Buffy went to strip the sheets from the guest bed.

Spike was currently vacuuming the floor, bopping his head in a rhythm that came from the earphones he was wearing. Buffy mopped the hallway, watching him from the corner of her eye with a small smile playing around the edges of her mouth. As if he sensed her stare, he looked up suddenly and caught her eyes with his. Smirking, he turned the vacuum cleaner off and threw his headphones to the couch. Without a word, he stalked towards her.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Buffy giggled as Spike walked towards her like a predator. "Because if so, that's a really pathetic job you're doing."

Spike didn't change expressions as he reached her and tugged her towards him. "Think the house is now fit for mother and Watcher inhabitance, Slayer?"

Buffy surveyed the living room and kitchen. "If not, I'm not too sure what is. I mean, the bathrooms were cleaned, and every dish that has ever been used in this house was scrubbed thoroughly by hand. I even dusted!" Buffy exclaimed. "If that isn't clean, then nothing ever will be."

"So," Spike drawled, leaning down to nuzzle Buffy's throat, "think we've earned ourselves a break, then?"

Buffy sighed into his embrace. "Slayers don't get breaks."

Spike pulled away to stare into his mate's eyes. "Know this isn't goin' good for you, love. Know that seein' Angelus again is the last thing you could've wanted. If nothing else, I'm glad I get to be here again, to help, so you don' have to do it by yourself."

"You always help," Buffy murmured with a smile. She pulled him down for a soft and lingering kiss. "In fact, I have something that you could help me with right now."

Spike raised an eyebrow at Buffy's sultry tones, then smirked as she leaned forward to trace a pattern into the skin on his forearm.

"See, there are these people that are coming to stay here, and one of them is my mother. Seeing as she's going to be right down the hallway from me and my very hunky boy toy, I'm going to be extra frustrated this next week. I was wondering if you'd like to help me get rid of some of that frustration before they get here," Buffy suggested in a coy tone. Her hands ran further up Spike's arms until they slid over his smooth chest muscles.

Spike threw a cheeky smile at her, before pulling out of her arms. Before she could protest, he had already went through the kitchen. She followed after him, wondering what on earth he was doing. When she entered the kitchen, she saw him standing at the foot of the stairs, bouncing on his heels.

"Thought you said you needed some TLC, love," he mocked, rocking back. "Being a little slow for somebody worried about their company's delicate ears."

Buffy rolled her eyes and walked up to him. "You seem awful excited for someone who didn't even give me an answer."

Spike grinned at her before reaching down to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder. When she protested, he gave her a sharp smack to her bottom. She squealed as he raced up the stairs taking too many at a time.

When they reached their bedroom door, he threw it open with his free hand and tossed her onto the bed. Without missing a beat, he was on top of her, kissing her into a frenzy. Her heart beat wildly against his cold chest, as their mouths fused. When Buffy could no longer breathe, Spike pulled away and looked at her flushed face.

"God, I love you," he muttered before launching towards her again. He met her eager mouth, kissing her with a wild intensity.

Buffy gasped at the sensations Spike was creating inside her. Ever since that fateful night of Willow's spell, it had never failed to surprise her just how well Spike knew her body. She kissed him back with the same fervor, her hands roaming wildly over his back and shoulders.

Their clothes were shortly shed, without much pretence. When he leaned over her naked body on the bed, watching her shiver in anticipation, he smiled down at her.

"What?" she asked, self-consciously covering herself with her arms.

Spike just shook his head and reached down to push her arms away from her body. "You're perfect, love. I just was thinking that there's no way I'm gonna be able to go however long without seeing you like this."

"Naked?"

Spike chuckled. "Naked, and wanting me. I'll never get tired of seeing you like this, all spread out and waiting for me."

Buffy smiled back at him, reaching up to put her hand on his cheek. "It's hard to believe that we're going to be together forever, huh? I mean, just a few months ago we were at each other's neck and now we're mates for life." When Spike opened his mouth to interrupt, Buffy leaned up and kissed him. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Spike leaned down and kissed her again with tender passion. They're tongues wrapped around each other as Spike snuck a hand down Buffy's torso. As his fingers entered her, she let out a sharp sigh, and pulled him closer.

"Spike, I want you," she said breathlessly. "I want you…"

Spike nodded, kissing her shoulder. "Want you, too, baby. Always."

"Spike," Buffy tried again. "I want you… inside…"

Spike leaned back and stared at his sweaty, panting lover. As she spread her legs further, he moved up and in between them, entering her in one sure stoke.

Their coupling had been many things before: desperate, passionate, even violent. Tenderness was something neither the Slayer or the vampire utilized much, except for the bedroom. Spike loved showing her through soft touches and words exactly how much she meant to him. Buffy would breathe that she loved him, and his world seemed complete.

Today was no different. As he pushed in and out of her slowly, watching her chest heave as she struggled to find breath, she murmured words of love. And he said them right back, holding her as she shook with the pleasure he gave her. His climax followed soon after hers, and he fell onto her chest as a dead weight.

What seemed like hours later, he leaned his head up to ask her groggily, "'m I crushing you, sweetheart?"

Buffy, still panting, said breathlessly, "Not at all. I like you where you are, so don't you dare move."

Spike chuckled sleepily. "Wonder how long we've got 'til the Slayer brigade gets here." He looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. "Says its four, here. Did your mum say what time she was planning on getting here?"

Buffy shook her head. "Not that I remember. But it's gotta be before sundown. And sundown is in like, an hour."

"Good," Spike murmured, rolling over and pulling her on top of him. He dropped a kiss onto her hair before settling back against the pillows. "Figure after all the work we've done today, we deserve us a li'l nap."

Buffy nodded her agreement against his chest, and soon the pair was asleep. It seemed like only minutes later when Spike gingerly moved her to the side, so that he could but some clothes on and answer the knock at the door. Leaving Buffy sleeping soundly in the bedroom, he walked downstairs and opened the door.

Joyce and Rupert stood on the other side, duffel bags in both of their hands and a few suitcases balanced on the porch. Spike held the door open for them, grabbing a few pieces of their luggage when something caught his eye. There, across the street, stood Angel in the shadows of an alley. Spike held his gaze for a minute before calling back to his houseguests.

"I've got to head out for jus' a minute, but I'll be right back. Buffy's asleep upstairs, so try not wake her."

He didn't listen for a response as he set the luggage in the living room floor and grabbed the throw from over the couch. Throwing the blanket over his head, he darted across the street. When he got to the alleyway and threw the blanket off, however, he didn't see Angel. Suddenly, he heard a shuffle behind him and turned around.

"Oh, Spikey, how I've missed you."

Spike hardly saw the fist coming before it connected with his nose.


	9. Chapter 9

Buffy woke in alarm. Her chest felt heavy, and she could feel adrenaline and dread coursing through her. Instinctively, she looked around. When she couldn't find Spike, she extended her senses through the claim and saw where her feelings were coming from.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, quickly jumping out of bed and dressing. When she had tugged on her jeans and shirt, sans undergarments, she grabbed some flip flops and ran downstairs. Without a glance at Giles and Joyce, who were sitting on the couch, she flew out the door. "Spike!"

She was across the street in record time. She heard the sounds of a scuffle at the back of the alley and turned. There, Spike and Angelus were having it out.

Spike held Angelus' bleeding head in one hand as he used another to pummel his stomach. The elder vampire wheezed as blow after blow hit his gut. Spike bled from a cut above his eyebrow, and his eye looked like it would have a bruise come morning. Without warning, Angelus broke free from Spike's hold and launched himself towards Buffy.

Buffy defended herself with skill. No blows even landed on her as she deflected all of the vampire's attempts. Finally, growing bored and irritated, she backhanded him hard across the face and watched with satisfaction as he flew, unconscious, into a dumpster. Then she rounded on Spike.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Buffy screamed, her hands going up in the air. "You just decided to leave me in bed so that you could come out here and possibly get yourself killed?"

Spike snorted and dug for a cigarette in his pocket. He lit it, saying on an exhale, "Thanks ever so for the vote of confidence, love."

Buffy shook her head in disbelief. "This isn't about knowing you could take him, Spike. I know you could kill him. It's about you just leaving me there, not knowing where you were. I woke up panicking, because I knew you were in danger. One wrong move, Spike, and you could've been gone. You can't do that to me."

Her eyes filled with tears as she folded her arms over her chest. Spike cursed himself as he went over to her and enveloped her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, sweets. I just didn't think you should have to deal with him again, and I saw him when your mum and Rupes came in." Spike lifted her chin with his finger and almost cried himself at the sight of her tears. "I'm not gonna lose, pet. I've got far too much to stick around for, now."

Buffy sobbed and buried her face in his chest. Spike kept his arms wrapped tightly around her, murmuring reassurances into her hair.

"I'm not sure why I've been crying so much lately," Buffy complained into the wet fabric of Spike's shirt. "It's like I can't help myself."

Spike rubbed her back. "It's alright. It's a lot to deal with, the claim, the demons." He dropped a kiss on her head. "But you'll get through it. And I'll help."

Buffy laughed and pulled back, wiping away her tears. "I appreciate it, honey." Looking back to the forgotten dumpster, she sighed. "He got away. I can't sense him anymore."

Spike shrugged. "'s alright, sweetheart. If you want to give chase after we check in with the

Buffy rolled her eyes and grabbed his hands. Entwining her fingers with his, she started towards home. "You super villains are all the same. You all think you are so smart, but then you go right back to the place where your last plan failed."

Spike shrugged again. "Makes it easier for you to do your job, right sweetheart? So what do we say you don't look a gift horse in the mouth, alright?"

Buffy grinned as they reached the porch. "Kay. But just for the hell you put me through, we're going to order my pizza tonight, and you're gonna eat at least three slices." She cut him off with a grin as he opened his mouth to retort. "And you're going to eat them exactly the way they come, without picking off a single one of the toppings."

Spike rolled his eyes upwards to stare at the porch ceiling. "Why must I be saddled with a mate with a penchant for torture?" he sighed dramatically.

Buffy laughed and swatted his arm as she opened the door to the house. She smiled at her mom and Giles as she walked past them seated on different pieces of furniture in the living room. Spike tossed Joyce a wink as he followed her daughter into the kitchen.

He wrapped an arm around her waist as she bent to retrieve a soda can from the bottom drawer of the refrigerator. She grinned at him and handed him a beer, calling out over her shoulder, "You guys want anything to eat or drink?"

Seconds later, Giles and Joyce appeared in the kitchen. "The kitchen looks spotless," Joyce remarked. "Spike must do all the cleaning around here."

Buffy huffed in mock indignation. "Actually, the cleaning duties go to me. Since everyone knows I can't cook, that's the chore that goes to Spike." She smiled brightly again. "Except tonight. Tonight, we get pizza! Name your choice."

Joyce raised an eyebrow. "Pepperoni." Giles simply nodded in agreement.

"Awesome. Okay, so I'm going to call and order the pizza, while Spike here fills you in on his brilliant performance outside and your sleeping arrangements." Buffy kissed Spike on the cheek as she grabbed the cordless phone. "Hope you're prepared for dinner, sweetums."

Spike rolled his eyes and playfully swatted her butt as she walked into the hallway. She threw him a coy look over her shoulder before disappearing. "Right then," Spike said, turning back to look at his mate's mother and watcher. "Here's what you need to know."

An hour later found the group of four laughing and joking in the seldom-used dining room. Spike had explained Angel's presence to the elder two, and then proceeded to be scolded by both for going after him on his own. He had then shrugged sheepishly and shown Joyce her room, while gathering linens for Giles' stint on the couch.

"But it's so good!" Buffy protested as her mother poked fun at her slice of pizza. "And I bet you've never seen another pizza that looks like this!"

Joyce shook her head and laughed again. "You're right, I haven't. I also haven't figured out how in the world you managed to get Spike to eat three whole pieces of it."

Spike shuddered. "Never make a bet with a slayer, Joyce." He picked up his beer and took a liberal swallow. "If you lose, she's brutal."

Buffy yawned suddenly, startling the other three occupants of the table. Spike raised an eyebrow, but both Joyce and Giles looked concerned.

"Wow, I'm more tired than I thought," Buffy said slowly. She stretched her muscles, raising her arms over her head. "Must've been the fight earlier."

Spike felt along the edge of the claim to see if she was really tired, or if she really was just faking it to grant them some alone time. Surprisingly, he felt her exhaustion and immediately became worried. As though she had been expecting it, Buffy turned to look at him and shook her head.

"I think I'm going to head on up to bed," she said softly. She stood up, waving her mother back down when Joyce got up to assist her. "You guys stay down here and have fun. I'll be fine."

Joyce cast a worried look in Spike's direction, but did as her daughter said when he nodded. However, when Buffy had gone up the stairs and Joyce heard the bathtub water start running, she looked to Spike.

"Can you tell if she's okay?" Joyce questioned tensely. Both she and Giles were staring at Spike intensely.

Spike stood, grabbing the empty pizza boxes in one hand and his beer bottle in the other. "'s far as I can tell, she's just knackered. Wouldn't hurt to go check on her, though." He made his way into the kitchen, where he put all the trash into the bin. "'m gonna go see if she needs anything. You two feel free to watch the telly or whatever. Rupes, I gotta good selection of books in the study if you want to take a look."

Giles nodded and went to rummage through Spike's collection. Joyce stayed behind a minute, though, grateful for the privacy Giles had given her with Spike.

"You would tell me, if there was anything really wrong, right?"

Spike gave her a grim smile though his eyes were focused on the stairs. "Course, Joyce." When she nodded in satisfaction, he walked calmly to the stairs, trying to conceal his worry. He could hear Buffy's small movements rippling the water in the bathtub, and the fact that her emotions were so cloudy were doing nothing to calm his concerns.

When he reached the bathroom, he tapped lightly on the door with a fingernail, more in warning than in request for entering. Spike opened the door, looking at Buffy's still form in the water. Steam rose from the bath, yet Spike felt through the claim that Buffy still felt chilled. She gave him a tired smile.

Spike went over to her, cupping her cheek in his palm. "How you feeling, love?"

Buffy turned her face into his hand. "Not so good, but I'm sure you already knew that." She sighed and leaned farther back against the tub. "I just feel so tired. My body doesn't want to move anymore. It took everything I had to fight Angelus today, and still I was pushing it. It feels like Cruciamentum all over again."

Spike looked up. "What did you say?"

"It's this stupid tests that Slayers have to go through when they turn eighteen," Buffy sighed. "Their watcher drugs them with this stuff that makes them lose all their powers."

"And Rupes did this to you?" Spike asked sharply.

"Yeah, but it wasn't like he had a choice," Buffy breathed, her eyes falling shut. "I just want to go to sleep, Spike."

Spike reached into the bathtub as he heard her breathing start to even out and picked her up, uncaring that his clothes were getting soaked. He carried her into their bedroom and dried her off, slipping one of his t-shirts over her head and placing her under the comforter. With a quick kiss to her forehead, he made his way downstairs to speak to her watcher.

When he walked into the living room, it was to find Joyce asleep on the couch and Rupert in a chair with a book of poetry. Spike cleared his throat to catch Rupert's attention, then waved him over. The two men went into the kitchen, where Spike offered Giles a cup of tea. The watcher accepted, and sat at a barstool while Spike went about making it.

"Didn't figure you the type to read Bukowski, Rupes," Spike said conversationally. His back was still turned to where Giles sat. "Then again, didn't figure you for the type to drug his slayer, either."

He heard Giles' sharp intake of breath.

"Way Buffy put it, you didn't have too much of a choice. Then again, there's always a choice way I look at it." Spike set the tea down in front of Giles, who blew at it before taking a sip. "Slayer's showing similar symptoms to those before the test, Watcher. Now, I'm not one to point fingers, but if you had anything to do with this, this chip isn't going to do much in the way of holding me back."

Giles choked on his tea at the accusation. "I have done no such thing!" he exclaimed, his voice rising in indignation.

"Hold your voice down, Watcher. Wouldn't want you to be waking up Joyce, now, would we?"

Giles sputtered for a moment before taking a deep breath. "I assume Buffy is the one who told you of the Cruciamentum?"

Spike shrugged. "'s what I just said, innit?" He stared at Giles with pure malice in his eyes. "And she's also the one that said she felt like she'd been drugged again. Now I'm going to ask you real nice, Rupes. Was it you?"

Giles shook his head, his face turning red. "I would never. The reason I was fired from the Council in the first place was because I refused to let Buffy die against that monster, Kralik."

Spike let out a wry chuckle. "So that's how the wanker died. Heard it was from an unfortunate alliance, but didn't know what."

"Yes, well."

"That doesn't explain why I've got a sick mate who feels like she's been drugged going to sleep at seven thirty like some old woman." Spike turned back to the refrigerator, only to slam it shut when he realized that he and Giles had finished off the last of his beer at dinner.

Giles stood and crossed to the sink. Rinsing out his mug, he said, "I don't know why she's feeling exhausted, Spike, but I will help you in any way I can." With a small smile, he moved to go back to the living room. "Now, off to read the ramblings of an old pervert."

Spike couldn't even manage a smile as he turned his attention back to the steady heartbeat of his mate, sounding above his head.


End file.
